Is the order Love?
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: A tall male with bright orange eyes and slightly long dark hair entered the cafe as the three girls who worked in the cafe saw the man and blushed slightly as they greeted him. Genre: Romance, Comedy, Parody, Slice of Life, Drama
1. Chapter 1:- Coffee

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 1: Coffee

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-In a early afternoon of a warm day in a small cafe with three girls, the girls were talking to each other as there were no customers to serve in the cafe-

Cocoa: -She'd sigh loudly- It's so boring!

Rize: We don't get many customers during normal days like this so get use to it..

Cocoa: Yeah but still! Chino-chan!

Chino: No. You can't hug me. -She said as she was cleaning the trays behind the bar-

Cocoa: Buu! Then let me hug Tippy at least~

Chino: No, you'll scare him.

Cocoa: Chino-chan is stingy..

Rize: Ahahaha!

-The sound of a bell was heard as it rang throughout the cafe as a tall male with bright orange eyes and slightly long dark hair entered the cafe as the three girls who worked in the cafe saw the man and blushed slightly as they greeted him-

Cocoa, Chino & Rize: Welcome sir!

Man: A-Ah, thank you! A t-table for one, please?

Cocoa: Of course! I'll bring you to your table~ Right this way~!

Man: T-Thank you. -The male was slightly nervous after he entered the cafe but he tried to act calm as he took his seat and had Cocoa waited on him as she smiled at him happily as the male blushed slightly and was looking through the menu-

Cocoa: Is there anything you'd like~?

Man: U-Um..

-Rize and Chino were at the bar as they were talking to each other softly-

Rize: The man's rather good looking.

Chino: Agreed.

Rize: Though he seems nervous around Cocoa.

Chino: She does come onto people a little strong with that happy personality of hers.

Rize: Ah good point. Though you can tell that he seems rather shy.

Chino: Maybe that's who he is? A shy and quiet person?

Rize: Maybe? But I'm not so sure about that..

Chino: Though he looks a little familiar.

Rize: Hmm?

Chino: He looks like someone I know but I can't figure it out who.. -Cocoa returned to the girls after getting the order from the male as Cocoa had a big smile on her face and her cheeks were red-

Rize: C-Cocoa? What's wrong?

Cocoa: Hmm~? Oh nothing~ Oh! One cup of black coffee with sugar~

Chino: Coming up. -She took out the bag of coffee beans and the materials needed to make her fresh brew of coffee as she started making her own coffee-

Rize: So tell me. What happened?

Cocoa: He's so cute!

Rize: Eh? What do you mean?

Cocoa: He has this innocent personality about him~

Rize: A guy? Being innocent? I don't think so..

Cocoa: Well maybe he does know a few stuff but he doesn't seem to care about any of it but he does get embarrassed whenever he hears people talk about it and stuff~

Rize: What? How come you know all of that stuff?

Cocoa: Just a guess~

Rize: Did you ask him yourself?

Cocoa: No! I did not ask him! He just seemed like that sort of person.

Chino: I got the same feeling as well.

Rize: Eh? C-Chino too? Ugh..I don't know, he seems a little bit too suspicious to me..

Cocoa: Oh come'on Rize-chan~ You're just being paranoid! If you actually talked to him, you can't help but feel relieved and happy at the same time!

Rize: What do you mean?

Cocoa: Hmm~! -Sh crossed her arms and eyes as she tried to think- Oh! It's like taking care of a child! The relaxation of watching a child play innocently and quietly!

Rize: I-I can't help but feel bad for him now.. "S-She just called an adult a child.." -Rize thought to herself-

Chino: Coffee is done.

Cocoa: I'll go serve him then!

Rize: Wait! I'll go! I want to see what he's like.

Cocoa: Eh?! But I want to serve him!

Chino: Rock, paper, scissors.

Cocoa: Great!

Cocoa & Rize: Rock, paper, scissors! -Cocoa was scissors while Rize had a rock-

Cocoa: No!

Rize: Hehe! My win~ -She took the cup of coffee and placed it in a tray and went over to the male. As the went over to the male, he noticed that he was cleaning a pair of black/gold glasses with his shirt- Here's your Black Coffee, sir. -She said as she placed the cup of drink on the table as the male put the glasses on himself and looked up at Rize with his big eyes, Rize blushed on sight of his beautiful eyes as she skipped a heart beat-

Man: T-Thank you very much and I-I'm so sorry if I troubled you for bringing me my drink..

Rize: Eh?! N-No! Not at all! It's my job after all! "Crap! W-Why am I getting embarrassed over his huge eyes! It's because of his glasses! That is so unfair!" -Rize thought to herself as she just stayed and smiled at him as the man got even more nervous as he was looking at Rize while Cocoa and Chino were both staring at the two from a distance-

Man: U-Um..I-Is there something wrong?

Rize: Eh? N-No! It's nothing! I'm sorry but can I ask you a question?

Man: Ah, of course.

Rize: Are you new in town because this is a small town and this is the first time I've seen you.

Man: I-I've lived in this town since I-I was born though..

Rize: Eh?! I-I'm s-so sorry if I was being rude!

Man: N-No! Of course not! Y-You just didn't know..

Rize: M-May I ask how old you are?

Man: My age..? I-I'm 18 years old..

Rize: 18? -She thought to herself as she looked at him- "He's 18 years old?! He's the same age as I am! But he looks so much older than I do! Maybe that's because he's a guy? Nah, I doubt it!" S-So you're 18, though which school do you go to?

Man: I-I attend the all-boys school called "Seminar High".

Rize: "What the heck?! He attends the male side of my school! The same elite school as me!" -She panicked slightly but tried to keep calm as she sweated a little as she smiled at him and pretended nothing happened until she noticed that he was drinking his coffee and after he took a sip of the coffee, he sighed in relief with an innocent smile on his face as he then spoke quietly-

Man: This is what real coffee tastes like..

Rize: Eh? -The sound of someone gasping softly was heard in the quiet cafe as both the man and Rize looked over to the bar as Cocoa was staring at Chino as the short young girl with pastel blue hair walked out from the back of the bar and walked straight towards the man quickly- C-Chino?

Chino: -She quickly approached the man with her eyes wide as she seemed pleased and excited- Did you like the coffee? Like really really like it or love it?

Man: I-It's brewed with perfection and I-I loved it..

Chino: -She'd blush madly from his response as she then quickly went back to the bar and started making more cups of coffee-

Man: E-Eh? W-What's going on?

Rize: S-She got excited..

Man: I-I'm so sorry! It seems that I am c-causing everyone so much trouble! -He stood up as he was panicking and was bowing to Rize and Cocoa-

Cocoa: Hnngg~ He's so cute when he's nervous~

Rize: Y-You don't have to bow to us! Please! Y-You did not cause us any trouble! Believe me!

Man: N-No! This is a sin! For causing such a problem for you young girls, I must c-commit...S-S-Seppuku! -He quickly took out a small Japanese dagger from the back of his pants as Rize panicked even more and grabbed his hand and was trying to stop him-

Rize: N-No! Don't! If you kill yourself here, you're gonna cause a bigger problem!

Man: Ah..You do have a point... I-I'm sorry..

Rize: You apologise way too much... -She sighed softly as she would then chuckle a little as she saw how cute the way he reacted- Hehehe

Man: W-What's so funny..?

Rize: I-It's nothing, i-it's just that it's been awhile since I've talked to a guy.

Man: Y-You don't talk to guys often?

RIze: They either run from me or avoid me..

Man: Why?

Rize: This. -She took out a plastic Glock replica along with a knife from her pockets and showed it to the man as he panicked slightly-

Man: A-A gun and a knife..? I-I'm sure anyone would be afraid..

Rize: Y-Yeah but it's for self defence!

Man: B-But there's barely any crimes in this town..

Rize: J-Just in case! B-But anyway! S-Since you live in this town, l-let's get to know each other, o-okay?

Man: R-Really? Me? Y-You might not remember me though.. Like everyone else..

Rize: Don't be ridiculous! I'm not that bad of a person! I'm Tedeza Rize!

Man: A-All right, Tedeza-san. -Rize blushed slightly after hearing him say her name- I-I'm Joga- -Before he could finish his sentence, a short girl with choppy, dark indigo hair with a tiny cowlick at the center of her head. Her bangs rest at the center of her forehead and are a bit uneven in length along with golden coloured eyes appeared as she opened the door loudly- M-Maya?

Rize: Maya?

Chino: Maya?!

Cocoa: Oh hi, Maya-chan!

Maya: Onii-chan! I told you not to leave my sight!

Man: A-Ah! I-I'm sorry but...I wanted something to drink..-He then quickly take the cup of coffee and chug it down and passed the money to Rize as Maya dragged him out of the cafe. As he was being dragged out, he waved at Rize and everyone else in the cafe shyly but he smiled at them as Cocoa and Rize smiled back at him and waved back at him as Chino quickly ran up to him with a tray in her arm as she grabbed one side of his shirt and looked up at him with a blush on her face-

Chino: P-Please do come back again..

Man: -He'd blush slightly from the sight of Chino as he placed his hand on Chino's head lightly and smiled as he nodded, as he was then dragged out of the cafe by Maya-

Maya: Sorry guys! But he's mine for today!

Cocoa: Okay! Just don't lose him this time~!

Maya: I won't! You have my word!

Rize: Well.. You were right..

Cocoa: Hmm? About what?

Rize: About him being cute and actually friendly but a bit too paranoid.

Cocoa: I told you~ Cocoa-chan never lies!

Rize: Yeah yeah.. Hmm? -Cocoa and Rize then looked at Chino as they noticed that she was staring at Maya's older brother's back. Chino gave an expressionless look but her eyes showed sadness- C-Chino? A-Are you all right?

Cocoa: Chino-chan?

Chino: I-I'm fine..Let's get back to work..

Cocoa: R-Right.. L-Let's go, Rize-chan..

Rize: Yeah. -She went back into the cafe as she looked back out at the man for a moment and noticed that he looked back as Rize would then blush madly and quickly entered the cafe as she closed the doors quickly and loudly-

Cocoa: R-Rize-chan?! W-What's wrong?!

Rize: Eh?! J-Just a bug!

Cocoa: A bug?!

Rize: A huge bee was outside!

Cocoa: I-I gotta find the bug spray!

Rize: D-Don't! Don't bother! If you try to kill it, it'll sting you!

Cocoa: Ah! Good point!

Rize: -She'd sigh softly as she then placed a hand on her chest and was looking down at her feet as she was leaning on the door with a huge blush on her face. The sound of her heart beating really quickly was then heard as she would then think to herself- "W-What is this feeling? W-What was his name..?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Chiya: Cocoa-chan! I heard you met a cute guy!

Cocoa: I sure did! You'll love him!

Chiya: Eh?! R-Really?!

Cocoa: Yeah! He'll love you too! (She didn't mean the actual "love")

Chiya: -She'd blush madly as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks as she started twirling around slowly as she was getting nervous-

Cocoa: Next time! "Heart's content"! We'll see you in the next chapter!

Chiya: Hawawawa...


	2. Chapter 2:- Heart's Content

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 2: Heart's content

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-In the early noon during a school day as Rize and Sharo were in school as the two were walking out of the school together. Rize was talking about the cafe while Sharo listened intently and was staring at Rize but was also nervous slightly until Rize mentioned a man that she met the other day, Sharo was then surprised as she then blinked a few times and looked at Rize closely-

Sharo: Eh? I-I'm sorry...A guy?

Rize: Yeah, he visited the cafe the other day.

Sharo: Was he cute? Handsome? Skinny? Ugly? Fat?!

Rize: C-Calm down Sharo! W-Well..He's... -She blushed slightly as she looked away and stroke one side of her twintails slowly- He's cute and handsome..

Sharo: Fat?! Really fat?

Rize: He's slim. Very slim but not that skinny...I think.

Sharo: -She'd gasp loudly- R-Rize-senpai!

Rize: W-What?

Sharo: D-Do you like him..?

Rize:... -She'd blush madly as her eyes widened as she would then quickly panic and shake her head- N-No No! Of course not! I'm not in love with him or anything! I-It's just that he's a little charming in a way..

Sharo: -She started panicking a little as she thought of Rize being taken away from her- W-What was he like?

Rize: He was very shy and quiet but a gentleman. Though he overreacts to many things.

Sharo: Tch!

Rize: "Tch"?! S-Sharo? W-What's wrong?!

Sharo: It's nothing~ It's just go~

Rize: R-Right.. -As the two walked out of the school gate, the same tall male that Rize met, walked passed the two as he had worn the same white/black school uniform. Rize stopped walking after seeing him pass by as she would then stare at his back as her face turned red slightly and she had one of her hands on her chest as Sharo was confused as she then turned to where Rize was looking and saw the male's back as well-

Sharo: Is that the guy you mentioned?

Rize: Y-Yeah..

Sharo: He looks pretty normal to me..

Rize: W-What? Y-Yeah, L-Let's just go, Sharo!

Sharo: R-Right! Of course.. -The two would then look away from the male as they went their own way. Rize went to the Rabbit House while Sharo returned back home. After Sharo returned home and got changed, she looked over to her window and saw Chiya talking to someone with a big smile on her face. Sharo tried to get a closer look on who Chiya was talking to and she saw the same guy that she saw with Rize just awhile ago, Sharo was shocked as she then quickly ran out of her home and went over to Chiya's cafe- CHIYA!

Chiya: Hmm? Ah, Sharo-chan~ Welcome~

Sharo: Thanks, wait no! I'm not here for snacks!

Chiya: Tea?

Sharo: No!

Chiya: Ah! Anko~ -She said as she carried the little black bunny up with her hands as Sharo screamed loudly as she was frightened. Sharo then quickly turned and walked back away from Chiya as Sharo's face was slowly turning pale. As she was walking back, she bumped into someone as she would then slowly look back up and saw a tall male with bright golden eyes with rather long black hair and a large pair of glasses as he smiled nervously at Sharo-

Man: I-I'm sorry for causing so much trouble..

Chiya: Not at all~ Just take a seat and I'll bring you your drink and cake~

Man: T-Thank you very much. -He said softly and slowly as Sharo then quickly hid behind the man and sat next to the window in the seat while she sat next to the male- U-Um...

Sharo: Shh! You're protecting me from that beast!

Man: I-I'm sorry..Okay...

-A few seconds of awkward silence between Sharo and the male had passed as the two started to get uncomfortable and were getting embarrassed by the situation they were in. The two were blushing madly as they were both looking away until the male broke the silence-

Man: U-Um...W-Would it be all right if I read my book?

Sharo: Do what you whatever you want..

Man: Yes, t-thank you.. -He took out a small novel book out from his bag and started reading-

Sharo: -She looked at him with the side of her eye as she would then thought to herself- "H-He's very...apologetic..He really likes to thank people and apologise a lot..Why?"

Chiya: Here you go~ Your fresh Green Tea along with some usagi mochi~ -She said as she placed the tea and mochis on the table- Do enjoy your meal~

Man: W-Wait! I'm s-sorry but...May I have t-two more Green teas?

Chiya: Of course~ For who?

Man: I-I was hoping, one for the each of you..?

-Chiya and Sharo's eyes widened after what he said as Sharo was surprised while Chiya blushed and smiled happily as she nodded and giggled softly as she turned and went over to make the tea-

Sharo: W-Why me? We just met!

Man: I-I'm sorry but I thought you'd like some tea because...You might have to stay here for quite awhile.. -He said as he looked at the end of the table as Anko was sitting up on the table and was staring at Sharo as the young blonde sat closer to the male and tugged on his shirt as she glared at Anko-

Sharo: Hmph! F-Fine! I-I'll take up your offer then, if you don't mind!

Man: O-Of course. Thank you.

Sharo: Jeez...You're being so formal! Stop being so formal! You're making me so awkward!

Man: A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry for being rude to you! I-I just thought you were a rich girl or something..

Sharo: Ah! Y-Yeah! Hahaha! Don't get me wrong or anything but-

Chiya: Sharo-chan isn't rich like you think she is~

Sharo: Ahhhh! Chiya! Stop telling him! She's lying! I'm from a rich family!

Chiya: She lives at the house right next to mine~

Man: Eh?

Sharo: Ahhh! S-Stop it! Please!

Chiya: She also- -Before she could finish her sentence after placing the teas on the table, the man stood up quickly as he looked really nervous as he would then look at Chiya intently as she would blush with a smile on her face as she looked up at him-

Man: E-Excuse me..!

Chiya: Hmm~ Yes?

Man: E-Even if she is you friend, I-I do not think it is nice to simply tell secrets to people y-you just met! -Chiya was surprised from his response as Sharo blushed madly as he was defending her-

Chiya: Hehe~ You're right, I'm sorry, Sharo-chan~

Sharo: Huh? Oh..Hmph! -Chiya would then sit opposite of the male as she poked Anko's little crown as she smiled while the male looked at Chiya-

Chiya: My name's Ujimatsu Chiya. It's nice to meet you...Um..

Man: A-Ah! I-I'm so so sorry! I should have introduced myself first! M-My name is Joga Touya! I-It's nice to meet you!

Sharo: -She thought to herself as her face was still red as she looked at Touya- "So he's name is Touya, huh? The name Joga sounds very familiar though.."

Chiya: Her name is Kirima Sharo~ You can just call her Sharo if you want~

Sharo: Wha-?!

Touya: R-Right! S-Sharo-san!

Sharo: Don't just do whatever she says!

Touya: R-Right! Of course! M-My apologies..

Sharo: B-But I don't mind you call me by my first name..

Touya: Eh?

Sharo: D-Don't get me wrong, i-it's just because you talked back to Chiya for me! Hmph!

Touya: S-Sharo-san. You're a very nice person.

Sharo: S-Shut up..

Touya: Ujimatsu-san?

Chiya: -She pouted as she would then leaned over to Touya and poked his nose as he blushed madly- Buu! No! That isn't fair, Touya-kun! We're all gonna call each other by our first names! Call me by mine!

Touya: O-Okay.. -He was getting nervous as he was blushing a little and was sweating slightly as he would then speak out to Chiya- C-Chiya-san..

Chiya: Hnngg~! Without the "san" this time!

Touya: C-Chiya..?

Chiya: Yes! -She blushed madly and smiled happily as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks and chuckled softly- Haha~ This is nice~

Sharo: Chiya, control yourself.

Chiya: R-Right! Of course! Ahem! My bad~ By the way, are you Maya-chan's older brother?

Touya: Y-Yes, you know my sister?

Sharo: I knew it! No wonder that name sounded familiar! It was Maya's family name!

Chiya: Sharo-chan, you're being noisy.

Sharo: O-Oh! I-I'm sorry..

Chiya: Maya-chan is Chino-chan's bestest friend after all~ She comes by here to hang out with Megumi-chan and she goes over to the Rabbit House to visit as well.

Touya: That explains why she's always out..

Chiya: Though this is the first time I've seen you, did you live outside of town?

Touya: N-No.. I just rarely step out of my house unless it's school or a family meetup..

Sharo: Do you even have friends? -Touya looked down as he got embarrassed as he would then shake his head- No way!

Chiya: Oh my.. You don't have friends in school?

Touya: I-I don't know how to communicate with anyone there, since they are all...Loud..

Sharo: Ah, he does have a point.

Chiya: He does?

Sharo: The guys from the other side of the school tend to be rowdy and loud, guys like him don't really stand out much in groups like that so maybe that's why we didn't know of his existence.

Touya: Eh?! M-My existence?

Chiya: Sharo-chan! You're hurting his feelings!

Sharo: I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! It's a g-good thing! Because you don't stand out much, it means that you won't get bothered by most people! Especially by the annoying ones like her. -She said as she pointed at Chiya who was chuckling happily with a smile on her face- You see that? That's the face of a hell spawn of Satan himself!

Chiya: Sharo-chan~ I'll tell him more secrets~

Sharo: O-Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! It's a joke!

Touya: Hahahaha! -Touya started laughing for the first time as Chiya and Sharo both looked at Touya and were rather fond of how cute his laugh was as the two girls would blush slightly and smile as he laughed-

Sharo: So that's how you laugh, huh?

Touya: I-I'm sorry?

Chiya: We didn't think you were the sort who would laugh~

Touya: I-I'm sorry, I must've been loud..

Sharo: No! Don't feel bad! It's good that you laughed! It makes us happy to know that we can make you laugh!

Chiya: Yes! She is right, it feels like we got to know you better than before. Even if it is just a little. -Touya got embarrassed as he blushed slightly-

Sharo: B-But hey! Whatever she told you about me, keep it to yourself, okay? Please..?

Touya: O-Of course! I-I'll keep it to myself and not tell anyone! Not even to Maya.

Sharo: Good boy~ -She said as she leaned to him and reached her hand to his hand and started patting him as Sharo smiled while Chiya watched- Oh! You have such soft hair!

Chiya: Let me feel!

Touya: E-Eh?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Sharo: He's cuter than I thought..

Megumi: Who?

Sharo: Maya's older brother.

Megumi: Ah~ Onii-san! He's a very nice and caring person~

Sharo: He is?

Megumi: Yes! He bought me a lot of snacks when he accompanied me and Maya-chan to a festival!

Sharo: F-Food..? -She started to drool a little-

Megumi: Right! Next time! "Maiden"! We'll see you next time~

Sharo: Ehehehe~ Being spoiled by all of the food..


	3. Chapter 3:- Maiden

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 3: Maiden

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-In a early afternoon, Touya was sitting alone on a park bench as he was reading a book quietly and calmly as he ignored his surrounding. There was a crepe stand that was not far from Touya as Sharo was inside the stand and was watching him as she was trying to hide herself-

Sharo: W-Why is he here..?

Girl: One strawberry crepe please!

Sharo: What? Oh! R-Right! One strawberry crepe coming up!

-Moments later as a beautiful girl with her long dark purple hair and eyes and a white dress walked passed the crepe stand as Sharo's eyes widened at the sight of the girl as Sharo's jaw dropped after she had given the crepe to the customer. As the girl was about to walk passed Touya, he placed a bookmark in between one of the pages and closed his book as he took a deep breath and smiled after reading the book, he would then look up and noticed the girl as he blushed slightly from her beauty. Touya would then blink a few times after the girl walked passed him as he would then call out to her nervously-

Touya: U-Um..!

Girl: Eek! Y-Yes...? -She turned back with a nervous look on her face as she sweated a little and she seemed to be panicking slightly-

Touya: T-Tedeza-san..?

Girl: Eh?! H-How did you..?

Touya: I...Well...I kinda knew it was you when I first saw y-you.. -He blushed slightly as he looked down and scratched the back of his head a little and got a little nervous as Rize would then blush madly and covered her face with her little purse-

Rize: Y-You did, huh? J-Just so you know! I-I had no choice but to wear this!

Touya: I'm sorry?

Rize: I-It's my father who forced me to wear this! D-Don't get the wrong idea!

Touya: I-I'm sorry, I won't..

Rize: But why are you here, anyway?

Touya: I like reading my books during days like this. It relaxes me.

Rize: Ah~ You do have a point. Though I always thought you were an indoor person, Joga.

Touya: Y-You can call me "Touya". T-That's..That's my first name.

Rize: -She'd blush slightly as she nodded while Sharo watched the two from the crepe stand and was cringing- A-All right.. T-Touya..

Touya: I..Um...Yeah.. I always preferred being indoors than going out and I-I'm not very energetic like most other guys.

Rize: Is that so~? Then why don't you suggest a book for me to read?

Touya: A book for you? I didn't think you were the sort who likes reading, I'm sorry if that sounded rude to you.

Rize: No, you're right. I'm not into books like you do but I don't mind reading certain books.

Touya: Mangas?

Rize: I'm sure anyone could read that.

Touya: Novels?

Rize: Depends on the genre.

Touya: A light novel?

Rize: Never tried it but do you have anything to recommend?

Touya: Re:Zero. I recommend you that book but it does have one problem.

Rize: Oh? What might that be?

Touya: It's quite dark..

Rize: It's dark?

Touya: It's quite depressing but it's a really good light novel series. I'll pass you the first volume the next time I see you.

Rize: Ah alright, thank you. -Rize thought to herself as she smiled slightly and looked at Touya- "He's not wearing his big glasses today and he talks a lot when it comes to books. Hehe, that's kind of cute." B-By the way..

Touya: Yes..?

Rize: A-Are you free right now?

Sharo: Wha-?! R-Rize-senpai?! Y-You're gonna ask him out?! -She whispered to herself loudly as she was hiding in the stand as she stared at both Touya and RIze from a distance-

Touya: W-Well..I..

Sharo: N-No he isn't! -Sharo couldn't control herself as she would then stand up from hiding and yelled out to the two- H-He...He has plans with me, Rize-senpai!

Rize: S-Sharo?!

Touya: Eh?! W-We have plans together?! -Touya blushed as he got nervous as he was panicking slightly-

Sharo: Y-Yes! We do! In fact! My shift will be done in a few minutes until someone else comes by! After that we can leave!

Touya: But I..

Sharo: No buts! Plans! You and me! I'm sorry Rize-senpai!

Rize: N-No, it's all right. I-I just didn't think you two knew each other..

Touya: We..Uh..

Rize: Are you two dating?

Sharo: -Sharo and Touya blushed madly- Huh?! No! Of course not! I-I wouldn't date him! Not a chance!

Touya:..

Rize: Sharo! That was mean of you to say that to him.

Sharo: I-I'm sorry Touya..

Touya: N-No, i-it's okay..

Rize: I-If you two have plans then I guess that can't be helped then. I will see you soon?

Touya: O-Of course, good bye.. -Rize said goodbye to Sharo and Touya as she then left but she was not pleased but instead she felt irritated and a little angry as she placed one of her hands on her chest-

-A few minutes later as another girl came by and took over Sharo's place as Sharo then quickly ran to Touya as the two then left and went to Sharo's home. As Touya was in Sharo's home, he felt awkwardly nervous as he was sitting on the floor as he was waiting for Sharo. It was then Sharo returned back to the room with her casual outfit and sat in front of Touya-

Sharo: Touya!

Touya: Y-Yes!

Sharo: You are to explain to me something of importance!

Touya: O-Of course..What is it?

Sharo: A-Are you dating Rize-senpai or something?

Touya: N-No..We are not.

Sharo: Are you sure? Why are you two so close?

Touya: W-We were talking about books..

Sharo: Oh okay. What do you think of Rize-senpai?

Touya: S-She's a very kind and beautiful and strong person..

Sharo: Correct! So you do understand her great traits! You want to know what else is great about her?

Touya: W-What might that be?

Sharo: Her sex appeal!

Touya: Pfft! W-What?!

Sharo: Yeah! You heard me! She has a great body!

Touya: R-Really?

Sharo: How can you not know?!

Touya: I-I don't look at a girl's body or even examine people's body..

Sharo: -She'd blush slightly as she thought how much of a gentleman he was- Y-You're being serious, right?

Touya: Y-Yes..?

Sharo: Jeez.. T-Then why don't you...

Touya: Hmm?

Sharo: -She leaned over to him slowly as she was blushing madly and was getting nervous as she crawled to him slowly- W-What do you think of me then?

Touya: -He'd blush as he got nervous from having Sharo being so close to him- I-I.. -He was mumbling softly as Sharo was moving closer to his face as the two's lips were about to touch each other slightly-

-It was then someone opened the window in Sharo's room loudly and quickly as the two quickly look over at the window in shock to see Chiya-

Chiya: Sharo-chan! Bad! No! You shouldn't do that!

Sharo: Knock next time!

Chiya: You shouldn't steal him, Sharo-chan!

Sharo: Huh?! Steal?! I'm not stealing him from anyone!

Chiya: What if he belongs to Rize-chan? What if he belongs to me?!

Sharo: You're not making sense!

Chiya: You're being shameless, Sharo-chan!

Sharo: -She'd gasp loudly in shock as she fell down onto her knees- S-Shameless..

Touya: W-What..?

Chiya: Sharo-chan! What if Cocoa-chan or someone else likes him?

Sharo: Eh?

Touya: S-Someone likes me?

Chiya: Oh~ It's hypothetical~

Touya: Oh..

Sharo: Then they'll take it slowly!

Chiya: What about you?

Sharo: I-I'll..

Chiya: You'll what?

Sharo: I don't know!

Chiya: No flirting! Touya-kun! You're coming to my cafe!

Touya: Y-Yes.. Of course..

Sharo: Wait no! Stay! Please..?

Touya: O-Okay.. I'll stay..

Chiya: Ah! Touya-kun! You're spoiling her!

Touya: B-But I...I don't know what to do anymore! -Rize was passing by the cafe and Sharo's house as she was about to head back home until she saw and heard the commotion and saw that Chiya was sticking half of her body into Sharo's window and heard that the two were yelling as Rize then went up to them to see what was the problem-

Rize: H-Hey! Y-You guys! W-What's wrong?!

Chiya: Buu! Rize-chan! Sharo-chan is hogging Touya-kun!

Rize: Eh?

Sharo: Ahh! Rize-senpai!

Rize: T-Touya? W-What are you doing inside?

Touya: I-I was asked to come in..

Rize: I-I see but what's the situation?

Chiya: They aren't doing anything at all!

Rize: Is that so?

Sharo: No please! Stop it Chiya!

Touya: A-Ah! I-i'm sorry! B-But I think it is time for me to take my leave! I-It is getting late and I-I don't want to cause problems for Maya.. I-I'm so so sorry..

Sharo: O-Oh, y-you're right! I-it's okay! Y-You can go, sorry for taking up so much of your time..

Touya: N-No! I-It's all right, I-I had fun. Thank you very much and good bye..

Sharo: A-All right.. B-bye bye..

Chiya: Bye bye!

Rize: I think I'll take my leave too, I don't want my father to worry.

Chiya: Yeah, you have a point~ I'll see you all tomorrow~

Sharo: Tch! That green tea girl just leaves without saying anything to me?! -Rize, Chiya and Touya then left but as Rize and Touya were heading home, Rize looked back and noticed that Touya was walking behind her from a distance as Rize then turned and pulled onto his sleeves lightly and looked up at him as the two blushed slightly and stared into each other's eyes-

Touya: T-Tedeza-san..?

Rize: Rize.

Touya: E-Eh?

Rize: Call me "Rize" and you're walking straight down this path, right?

Touya: Y-Yeah..

Rize: Then you wouldn't escorting me back, would you?

Touya: O-O-Of course I don't mind.. -The two would walk back to their homes together as they were walking close to each other. As the two were walking, some people were staring at the two while others were whispering to one another on how great of a couple the two looked. Touya kept quiet as he was getting embarrassed as his face was completely red while Rize tugged onto his sleeve tightly as she was blushing madly but was trying to keep her cool but in the end, Rize smiled slightly as she would then thought to herself-

"This is nice. This is what I'd like." - Rize.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

PREVIEW:

Sharo: KYAA! I felt so bad but so happy to get so close to him!

Chiya: Oh~ You don't have a crush on Rize-chan anymore?

Sharo: Ha! I still do!

Chiya: Who do you like more?

Sharo: I can't choose!

Maya: About who?

Sharo: Maya-chan! Uh! Nobody!

Chiya: Your brother~

Maya: Eh?! Onii-chan?!

Sharo: No! Wait! I can explain!

Maya: What?!

Chiya: Next time! "White Bunny"! We'll see you next time~

(In the background):

Sharo: Your brother is a nice man!

Maya: He told me that you invited him over to your place!

Sharo: Darn it!


	4. Chapter 4:- White Bunny

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 4: White Bunny

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-In the afternoon. Touya was sitting on a chair in the cafe "Rabbit House" as he was reading a book while Cocoa watched him closely and intently-

Touya: U-Um...C-C-Cocoa-san..? I-Is there something you need?

Cocoa: Nothing~ I just wanna see how you read~

Touya: I-I read like a normal person though..

Cocoa: Touya-kun! Touya-kun!

Touya: Y-Yes?

Cocoa: Can you do a little favour for me?

Touya: A favour? W-What is it?

Cocoa: Chino-chan will be going out to get some stuff later so I was wondering if you don't mind escorting her when she goes out~ Please~~?

Touya: I-I don't mind but.. -He then looked over at the bar and looked at Rize who seemed somewhat irritated- M-Maybe you should ask R-Rize-san instead.. I-I don't think it'll be a good idea for a high school boy to walk together with a little girl, some people might think it's bad..

Cocoa: Don't worry~ I'll have Rize-chan's permission! Right, Rize-chan~? -She turned and looked at Rize with a big smile on her face as Rize said nothing but clean the cups and plates- There, I got her permission!

Touya: I-I don't think that's an appropriate way to ask for someone's permission.. I-I'll ask her.

Cocoa: Eh? You will?

Touya: Y-Yes..

Cocoa: Go go Touya-kun! Fight on~! -She was cheering for Touya as he got up from his seat and kept his small book in his pocket of his jacket as he sweated a little from being nervous as he approached the twintailed girl and took off his glasses and kept them in his case-

Touya: U-Um...R-Rize-san?

Rize: What? -She'd look at Touya with an angry look on her face as Touya got slightly frightened but tried to stay calm-

Touya: W-Would it be a-all right if I followed Chino-chan and help her with her shopping..?

Rize: Why are you asking me? You should be asking Chino herself.

Touya: I-i'm sorry but I-I just thought it would be better to ask you..

Rize: -After the put the cup and plate down, she looked at Touya as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red at the sight of Touya looking at her with a saddened look on his face. Rize coughed softly as she looked away- Ahem! I-I guess it's all right to keep her safe from anyone who tries to do anything bad to her and with y-you there, I doubt anyone would hurt Chino..

Touya: S-So I can go?

Rize: Y-Yes...You can.

Touya: Thank you so much, Rize-san!

Rize: H-Hmph! -She crossed her arms as she looked away and was blushing madly as she would then thought to herself- "T-That is so unfair, using that puppy look of his to weaken me! I-I'm a soldier! Not a weakling! H-He's weak...But... So..." -She would then look at Touya who was talking to Cocoa as he had an innocent and happy smile on his face as Rize would then blush even more so as she stared at his face- "S-So cute.."

-Chino walked out of the door and was prepared to go out as she had worn a dark blue dress with white ribbons on it and had tied her hair up-

Chino: What are you all doing?

Cocoa: Touya-kun's gonna follow you out!

Chino: Eh? W-What?

Cocoa: He's gonna keep you company and keep you safe from all the creeps out there!

Chino: I-I see.. -She'd blush slightly as she smiled a little- T-Then let us go.

Touya: A-Ah! Wait for me!

-After the two left, Rize sighed as Cocoa looked over to her-

Cocoa: What's wrong, Rize-chan?

Rize: It just feels like I lost to Chino..

Cocoa: Hmm?

-With Touya and Chino out, the two were walking close together as they went to the supermarket to buy some ingredients, as the two were walking, Chino held two of Touya's fingers and looked up at him as she blushed and spoke out to him-

Chino: T-Touya-san?

Touya: Yes..?

Chino: H-How do I look..?

Touya: -He'd smile at her as he stopped walking and turned to her as he squatted down to her and petted her head as he smiled happily at her- You look really cute today, Chino-chan!

Chino: ! -She'd blush madly as she continued walking as she held onto his fingers as the two went out shopping together as Chino thought to herself- "I-I wonder what is this feeling inside my body.. I feel warm inside and my chest feels like it might explode and it hurts a little but in a good way.."

-As Chino and Touya were walking together, Maya saw the two enter the supermarket together as she was sitting down underneath a tree with Megumi as the two looked at the other two who entered the building-

Megumi: Was that Chino-chan?

Maya: Yeah. With Onii-chan.

Megumi: I thought Chino-chan doesn't know about Onii-san?

Maya: That's what I thought too.. -Maya's happy face turned somewhat unhappy for a moment after the sight of Chino and Touya being together. From a distance as Chiya and Sharo were walking together, they too saw the same thing that Maya and Megumi saw as well. Chiya was surprised while Sharo seemed irritated for a moment but kept her cool with a smile on her face-

Chiya: I didn't think Chino-chan was close to Touya-kun.

Sharo: Anyone would be surprised from what we just saw anyway. Let's just get out of here. -She quickly turned away and walked away-

Chiya: E-Eh? W-What about your melon bread?!

Sharo: I don't feel like eating anymore!

Chiya: Eh?! You have complicated cravings, Sharo-chan! W-Wait up!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

PREVIEW:

Tippy: Who does that boy think he is?!

Chino's father: He's a nice young man, though he is very mysterious and quiet in a way.

Tippy: Stop making him sound like he's Gandalf or something!

Chino's' father: What if he's actually Gandalf?

Tippy: No! He ain't no old man with a wizard's hat and a stick!

Chino's father: He might actually have those things but we just don't know~

Tippy: That kid is stealing my little girl away from me! I will not allow this!

Chino's father: She's not your daughter, she is mine and it is her decision to decide who she wants to be with after all.

Tippy: She's in grade school! This is paedophilia!

Chino's father:...I'll accept him for now but they can only start dating when she's in High school.

Tippy: He'll be working by the time she gets into High School!

Chino's father: It's still legal at least.

Tippy: God, you're useless..

Chino's father & Tippy: Next time! "Sick one"!

Tippy: I will never allow it!

Chino's father: You're too late anyway.

Tippy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Screaming internally-


	5. Chapter 5:- Sick One

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 5: Sick One

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-In a quiet day within the Rabbit House as Cocoa was left alone to keep an eye on the cafe while Rize and Chino went out together along with Tippy-

Cocoa: It's so quiet and boring today! I don't know what to do! Everything is clean and there's no customers! -It was then someone entered the cafe as it was Touya- Touya-kun!

Touya: G-Good afternoon, Cocoa-san..

Cocoa: You came back~! Is there something you'd like to drink? -The young girl's face was slightly red and her breathing seemed uneven though she was acting normal as Touya sat at the far back in the cafe with Cocoa as she served him a cup of coffee as she was standing up and was looking at him with a smile on her face-

Touya: C-Cocoa-san? A-Are you all right?

Cocoa: Y-Yeah! Of course! Why?

Touya: You look a little tired..

Cocoa: Eh? Y-You can tell..? -Touya nodded slowly as he drank his coffee- C-Come to think of it, I am feeling a little tired after all..

Touya: W-Why don't you sit down and rest?

Cocoa: I-I can't.. If I slack around during work, Chino-chan and Rize-chan will yell at me..

Touya: T-Then...Then I'll take the blame f-for you.. I-It did asked you to rest anyway..

Cocoa: R-Really..? Y-You will do that just for me?

Touya: Y-Yeah.. You did help me a lot a-and you're very nice to me.. -Touya said with an honest smile on his face as Cocoa blushed from the look of his face as she smiled back at him-

Cocoa: T-Then..I-If you don't mind me.. I'll rest for a moment..- -She closed her eyes for a moment as she dropped her tray and fell onto Touya's arms as she was breathing heavily and was sweating. Touya panicked as he placed his hands on her forehead and noticed her fever, he quickly tried to call for help but it was not good to leave a sick person alone, he carried her in his arms and went to the back of the cafe and would then try to guess where Cocoa's room was until he went upstairs and saw a door with a sign that said "Cocoa's room" on it, he opened the door quickly and placed Cocoa on the bed immediately as he then quickly ran out to get some water along with a wet cloth for her. After he returned back with a small bucket filled with water along with a glass of water and a cloth, Cocoa spoke out to him- T-Touya-kun..?

Touya: Y-Yes?! C-Cocoa-san! A-Are you all right? D-D-Do you need me to call the ambulance? O-Or Chino-chan or R-Rize-san?

Cocoa: I-It's hot..

Touya: T-The air conditioner! -He was panicking as he was looking for the remote. After he found the remote was inside one of the drawers, he turned on the air conditioner and noticed that Cocoa's clothes were wet- C-Cocoa-san y-your clothes!

Cocoa: I-I'm a little weak right now...C-Could you help me take them off..?

Touya: ! -He blushed madly as he panicked even more so but then gulped and nodded as he apologised to Cocoa- I-I'm sorry.. B-But d-don't take this the wrong way..

Cocoa: N-No.. I-I asked you to take them off f-for me.. Thank you..

-Touya was blushing madly as he would slowly unbutton and unzip Cocoa's uniform. as he was slowly undressing her, he looked up at her and saw her looking at him as she was breathing heavily and was blushing just as much as he was. After he undressed her, he stood up as Cocoa was in her underwear and was looking up at him with an embarrassed look on her face as Touya quickly looked away from her as he was blushing madly-

Cocoa: T-Thank you, Touya-kun..

Touya: N-Not at all..

Cocoa: I-I'll try to thank you for this..

Touya: N-No! Y-You don't have to! I-I'm just doing what is right after all..

Cocoa: Then.. this might not be a good idea but..

Touya: I-I'm sorry..?

Cocoa: Look over here but close your eyes.. -Touya turned to Cocoa as he was nervous and was blushing madly as he had his eyes closed. It was at that moment, Cocoa stood up on her bed as she pressed her body on his and gave him a little kiss on his cheek as she would then whisper into his ears softly and slowly- I...Love...You..~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Kazuki: I wanted to see where Taiyou mentioned before! I heard there were cute girls there!

Chiya: Too bad when we went there, it was closed~ It's a Sunday so it should be opened unless they were all busy with something else~

Kazuki: But still!

Sharo: Who's this guy?

Kazuki: Oh! I'm- -He gets interrupted by Chiya-

Chiya: Next time! "Ache"~! We'll see you in the next one~

Kazuki: Chiya! Let me finish my sentence first!

Chiya: Time's up~

Kazuki: Son of a b-


	6. Chapter 6:- Ache

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 5: Ache

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

Cocoa: I...Love...You..~ -After saying those words to Touya, the young man blushed madly as his eyes widened as he looked at Cocoa who was completely in her underwear as she laid back on the wall as she was sitting on her bed and had covered herself with her blanket-

Touya: Eh? W-What are you..-

Cocoa: It...It is...Exactly what I said, Touya-kun~ -She was talking slowly as she was getting tired but she was controlling herself from falling asleep as she wanted to look at Touya-

Touya: I-I...I-I'm sorry but that isn't important right now! I-I'm s-so sorry, C-Cocoa-san! But you need to rest and lie down!

Cocoa: -She nodded as she lied down on her bed as Touya put the cloth in the cold water and squeezed the water out and after he did so, he folded the cloth and placed it on Cocoa's forehead as he placed his hand on her neck to feel her temperature, Cocoa's heartbeat started rising for a moment as she was getting nervous from what he was doing but she kept her cool- Y-You're so nice, T-Touya-kun..

Touya: I-I'm normal.. I-I'm sure anyone would have done the same if they saw someone faint from getting a fever..

Cocoa: Hehe.. B-But w-what do you think..?

Touya: About what?

Cocoa: Us..

Touya: O-Oh! W-Well...I-It's so sudden.. A-And I never dated anyone before and I don't have any experience when it comes to romance..

Cocoa: Hehe~ I-It's all right~ Cocoa-chan here will show you the way~

Touya: T-Then... I'll be in your guidance then. Cocoa-san.

Cocoa: "Cocoa"~

Touya: Hmm?

Cocoa: Don't add in the "san" anymore~ I mean, w-we're official, right?

Touya: Y-Yeah, u-unless you changed your mind then-

Cocoa: No! No! I won't c-change my mind! -She sat up quickly as she replied to him loudly- I...I really want...-She would quickly hug him tightly- I-I want to be w-with you..

Touya: -He blushed slightly as he smiled a little and got teary slightly- M-May I ask why..?

Cocoa: I-I..I just... -She passed out as she fell asleep as she was hugging him, Touya chuckled softly as he rubbed her head softly and tucked her in bed as he got up and went downstairs to the cafe to make sure it was closed and went to prepare a few drinks for Cocoa and himself. After he finished the chores that Cocoa was supposed to do, he went back up to her room and noticed that she was sleeping like a log, he put the drinks down on the short table that was in front of her bed and sat on the floor as he took out his book from his jacket's pocket and continued reading as he leaned on the side of the bed and read his book as he sat by Cocoa's side-

-Rize and Chino returned back to the cafe and noticed that it was closed, Chino seemed displeased from seeing the cafe closed as the two then entered the cafe and noticed there was no one in sight. The two headed up to Cocoa's room as Chino and Rize noticed Touya was quietly reading his book with a smile on his face as he had not noticed that Rize and Chino were also in the room while Cocoa was asleep and had a wet cloth on her forehead. Rize and Chino then realised that Cocoa had a fever and Touya was in the room to take care of while they were away. The two girls felt bad for a moment as they then left Touya and Cocoa alone as they went to do their own things-

Rize: What should we do now?

Chino: The dishes and cups were all properly organised, the ingredients in the food was all properly placed and everything seems clean right now.

Rize: How about your room?

Chino: Hmm.. -Chino went to her room as Rize followed and checked the room as they noticed it was also clean and spotless- H-He went into my room without my permission..

Rize: T-That's not good.. W-Wait! There's a note on the table. -She went to the table and took the piece of paper and read what it said- "I'm sorry for entering your room without your permission, Chino-chan but Cocoa could not do the chores due to her fever so I did it for her instead, though I am really sorry for barging into your private room without your permission, I truly am sorry! - From Joga Touya" H-He's so formal and he writes like a poet too..W-What do you think, Chino?

Chino: H-He's nice, I-I should thank him later for this..

Rize: I think you should really give him something as a gift or something to thank him, he just cleaned up all of the rooms and cleaned the whole cafe by himself and he doesn't even work or live here.

Chino: Y-Yeah, I guess you're right..

Rize: I've also noticed one thing..

Chino: What is it?

Rize: Touya sure visits us very often, he's already a regular in our cafe.

Chino: What are you implying?

Rize: I-I'm just wondering why here? There are other cafes though.

Chino: I'm not sure but he's a very quiet person so maybe he likes this place because it's more quiet compare to the other cafes.

Rize: Maybe, unless he's here for something else.

Chino: Such as?

Rize: Tippy!

Chino: T-Tippy..? Why Tippy?

Rize: Tippy is cute after all! I saw him feeding and playing with a few rabbits in the park before along with the fact that whenever he reads a book in the park, there will be a group of rabbits around him!

Chino: He might just like rabbits and I really doubt that he came just for Tippy. He did say he l-liked my coffee..

Rize: That too! But what I'm not sure why else would he come here for!

Chino: Should I hire him?

Rize: H-Hire him?! Is it even a good idea to hire him? He's quite fragile, you know?

Chino: Fragile?

Rize: He's not physically strong though he's very smart. Much smarter than all three of us combined.

Chino: He can do the managing for us.

Rize: He's too young to do managing!

Chino: H-He's the same age as you and w-why are you so worried about him..?

Rize: I-I don't know... I-I want to understand him a little more I guess.. -She blushed a little as she put her arms behind her waists as she looked down at her feet-

Chino: -She mumbled to herself- You're not the only one..

"My stomach hurt when I said those three words to him but my head felt light and my heart was beating really fast at the same time! Wow! The adrenaline was so strong and I loved it. I knew it was sudden but a part of me couldn't deal with it any longer, I wanted to tell him for quite awhile now. Since I've seen him before he first entered the cafe after all.." - Hoto Cocoa

-Flashback-

"2 Years ago during New Years Eve. I got lost in the crowd of people during the festival, I was frightened by the crowd until a tall male with bright orange gold eyes with dark long hair appeared before me. He seemed lost as well but at the same time, when he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his, he smiled in relief after looking at me, I thought he was weird at first but after he escorted me to the entrance of the festival and brought me back to Chino-chan and the others, I came to realise that he was a really nice person and he did not ask for anything in return as he seemed extremely pale when he walked me out of the crowd, maybe he's claustrophobic but...It was then i fell in love with a man who would be willing to help someone else without asking for anything in return and would be willing to put aside his weaknesses to save another.. He was actually my hero and was the first guy that I met who was a complete stranger to me. I kept this a secret from everyone including my sister. Now that I know him a little more, I felt really happy but it sorta troubled me to find out that he was Maya-chan's older brother and he attended the male side of Rize-chan's elite school, thus making them schoolmates in a way but it kind of irritates me to see him being with the other girls but that was before I told him my feelings.. I wanted him to be happy but I couldn't hold it in anymore and I had to confess to him. I was a little stupid for confessing to him but a part of me knew that it would be okay because even if he turned me down, I would still want to be by his side."

"A few days ago, when he came to the cafe, it was during my day off, I had worn a sleeveless white dress with a dark brown bow tie on my collar and the back of my waists, making it hold my dress like a belt, I prepared flowers for Sharo-chan since I wanted to lighten up her place a little bit, I thought it would be fun to put flowers around my head to make it look like a headband or something but Touya-kun looked at me with his usual nervous look on his face and his cheeks were a little red(Hnngg! He's so cute!), he smiled at me and said that I looked cute, I don't know why but I think I skipped a few heart beats in a second. I had looked down and blushed madly but thanked him with a smile on my face, when I was about to leave, he asked where I was going, so I told him where I was heading, he asked if I wanted him to escort me to Sharo's home but I declined his offer since I didn't want to bother him in his usual reading. I've always wanted to ask him out and see if I could understand him a little more by what type of genre of books does he like or when is his birthday or something but if I had done those things, Chino-chan and Rize-chan and maybe Sharo-chan would get jealous and this might cause a problem with Maya-chan as well.."

"I wasn't sure if he was in love with someone that I knew or with someone else that I did not know but I did not want to waste any time so I had to make my move before anyone else could but...Was it the right thing for me to do..? A part of me regretted confessing to him.. W-What if Rize-chan and Chino-chan have stronger feelings for him? Or Sharo-chan? I didn't want to ask them on how they feel about Touya-kun since it would make the situation very uncomfortable for everyone but I lost track of myself and gave in to my own desires to want him for myself.. I'm sorry you guys.. I-I'm not a very nice person and I don't care, because he's now mine after all. " - Hoto Cocoa

-The young bright orange haired girl slept with a smile on her face as she turned over to Touya and had one of her hand on his shoulder, Touya looked over to Cocoa as he held her hand and smiled at her with a compassionate look on his face-

Touya: Get well soon, Cocoa. Get well..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Kazuki: They still have not introduced me yet!

Chiya: You're not that important to the story yet~

Kazuki: Yeah but still! What's the point in having me on the previews if they won't tell the readers who I am?!

Chiya: It's to tease them~

Kazuki: Tease my foot!

Chiya: Nobody would want that~

Kazuki: Hmph!

Chiya & Kazuki: Next time! "Joga Touya"! We'll see you next time!

Kazuki: When will I appear?!

Chiya: Soon~

Kazuki: Motherfu-


	7. Chapter 7:- Joga Touya

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 7: Joga Touya

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

"I'm not talkative like my little sister or as dependable and brave like Rize but I can assure you that I'm a very plain person. I like reading and I like being in quiet places despite the number of people there, though I'd still get nervous because I wouldn't want a random person to walk up to me if they needed to know something. I don't have many friends...Well to be honest, I actually don't have any friends at all until I met the girls from Rabbit House and then I met Chiya and Sharo, normally a guy would be the one that would watch over the girls but instead I'm being watched over by a few girls that are younger than I am. I feel pathetic as a man but I was born to be physically weak even though I grew up with a sophisticated personality, rather than talking, I'd rather read and write, instead of going out to play, I rather stay inside where it is safe, rather than exercising with sports, I'd prefer learning through books. Many would call me a nerd or a geek or even a guy that would never get a girlfriend in his life because of how anti-social he is."

"Just recently in school, I made my first friend in school who was a boy like me too. He was extremely energetic and loud and outgoing, total opposite of me, I thought the two of us would never get along due to the difference of our personality traits but I was wrong. He talked to me and stood by my side whenever I was by myself in school, he kept me company, at first I found him to be a bit of an annoyance but he started to grow on me and it felt nice to have someone accompany you everyday. He goes by the name of Terumi Kazuki, I just call him Kazuki like how everyone else in class does as well, I had mentioned the two cafes that I often visit after school and I had mentioned to him about the girls who worked there, so far he had only mentioned that he knew Chiya for a long time as the two are childhood friends. My relationship with Cocoa had only just begun as we were slowly getting to know each other though Cocoa is an energetic girl and is rather an aggressive type of girl as well, she does things that most other girls would not consider doing to boys and she...Loves to hug me, W-Which does not bother me but sometimes I find it embarrassing to have her hug me in public, though that's what I like about her, she's honest and open minded." - Joga Touya

-In Ama Usa An, Touya was reading a book while enjoying a cup of warm green tea as Kazuki had joined up with him as well but he was talking to Chiya instead of talking to Touya. As the three were doing their own things, Chino walked up to Touya with a blue kimono with a white apron on it and had her hair tied into two buns. Touya looked at Chino as he blushed a little from the sight of the cute little girl as Touya couldn't help but smile softly-

Chino: W-What's so funny..?

Touya: You just reminded me of Maya.

Chino: Maya-san?

Touya: Yeah. She loves hairstyles with buns of them and she likes to wear kimonos and yukatas as well.

Chino: I-I see.. B-By the way, T-Touya-san..

Touya: Yes?

Chino: A-Are you close to Maya-san?

Touya:...No.

Chino: Eh? You're not?

Touya: Yeah, we're not close..

Chino: I-I'm sorry but may I ask why?

Touya: We have the total opposite personalities which counteract with each other. I'm quiet and she's not, she likes to go out while I don't.. We don't talk much nor listen to our personal problems and such but she still calls me "Onii-chan" at least and I'm trying to take care of her too..

Chino: What about your parents?

Touya: Mother is busy with work from overseas and Father rarely comes home because he works in the city.

Chino: S-So it's only the two of you in one house?

Touya: Well..Yeah..

Chino: I should talk to Maya-san about this..

Touya: D-Don't! You'll worry her! S-She's the type that would overreact to any complicated situation and assume the worst possible things to happen..

Chino: Sounds exactly like her. What about Megumi-san?

Touya: Megumi-chan, huh? I'm more closer with her than Maya to be honest.

Chino: How so?

Touya: We both like books and we share opinions on many books, she'd recommend me good books while I do the same for her.

Chino: Is she your girlfriend? -She was glaring at Touya after hearing what he said all about the good things about Megumi-

Touya: N-No.. I-I don't think it's legal to be dating an elementary student..

Kazuki: Dude! It's totally legal!

Chiya: Mmhm! It is legal!

Touya: It is..?

Chiya & Kazuki: In Malaysia! -The two said in sync-

Touya: M-Malaysia..?

Kazuki: But hey, if a girl that is the same age as Chino is in love with you! You should cherish the moment with her and spoil her! When they grow up, they'll change so much! Just like the green tea over here. -He said as he pointed at Chiya-

Chiya: Oh my~

Touya: But I..

Kazuki: You can even ask Sharo out!

-In Fleur de Lapin cafe-

Sharo: Eek! -She got the shivers as she got creeped out for a moment- W-What was that?!

Girl 1: What's wrong, Sharo-chan?

Sharo: I-I don't know, feels like someone is talking smack about me or something..

-Back to Ama Usa An-

Touya: S-Sharo of all others? S-She's the hardest to communicate for me..

Kazuki: Really? I thought you two were pretty close. That's what Chiya told me.

Touya: I-I don't think so, she would always get angry if I say something wrong and she always bullies me.

Kazuki: Huh?! You're getting bullied by a pipsqueak?!

Chiya: Pfft! -She covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh-

Kazuki: I'll show that pretty mushroom head blonde cutie who she's messing with!

Touya: "Pretty mushroom head blonde cutie", huh?

Chino: T-Touya-san.. I-I have not finished my questions yet..

Touya: Ah right, I'm sorry. Please continue.

Chino: What about you and Chiya-san?

Touya: Chiya and I..?

Chiya: We're lovers~

Chino: -She dropped the tray that she was carrying and Tippy fell off of Chino's head as Chino was in shock-

Touya: S-She's just kidding! -He was blushing a little from what Chiya said- C-Chiya, s-stop joking around please..

Chiya: But it's fun~

Chino: S-So you two aren't together..?

Touya: No we're not.

Chino: Then what about you and Rize-san?

Touya: R-Rize..? S-She and I...I-I guess I see her as an older sister figure than just a friend but she's a very nice and caring person and she's also really strong. I admire her for her well being and kind attitude.

Chino: -Chino was surprised by the response as she didn't think that Touya would compliment Rize so much but Chino was still curious about his relationship with the girls- W-What else do you like about her?

Touya: E-Eh? -He got embarrassed slightly as he placed a bookmark on one of the pages on his book and closed the book as he spoke to Chino- W-Well she's really beautiful and has a very adult look a-and I think she's rather cool.

Chino: Cool?

Touya: The guns and knives she carries reminds me of Ada Wong from Resident Evil.

Kazuki: T-There's a girl who works in Rabbit House who's like Ada Wong?!

Touya: Yes.

Kazuki: Is she beautiful and sexy? Is she cool?! Is she strong and fast?!

Touya: Y-Yes but I-I'm not sure about sex appeal..

Kazuki: What?! Y-You don't know about her sex appeal?! O-Oh god, is she flat?

Touya: I-I don't think so..

Chiya: Rize-chan's chest is big~

Kazuki: -He'd gasp loudly- I wanna meet them- I mean her!

Touya: S-Some other time..

Kazuki: Is it as large and pretty like Chiya's?!

Chiya: Thank you~

Touya: I-I don't know..

Kazuki: Darn it! I guess I'll have to go check her out for myself!

Chino: Kazuki-san, you are banned from entering the Rabbit House.

Kazuki: Oh. Wait what?! I'll buy all of your coffees and recommend them to everyone in my school!

Chino: You are welcomed anytime!

Chiya: That's one of the greatest ways to get your sales up~

Chino: Ahem! A-Anyway! W-What about Cocoa-san?

Touya: C-Cocoa..? T-The of us...We...We're just close..

Kazuki: Who's Cocoa?

Chiya: She's my classmate, best friend and she works with Chino-chan~

Kazuki: Oh~? Is she cute~? How hot are we talking?!

Chino: You pervert..

Kazuki: What?! It's normal for guys! E-Except for Touya but whatever..

Chino: S-So you were saying, how close are you two?

Touya: W-We're just close. We talk together and we hang out s-sometimes..

Chiya: Cocoa-chan tends to hog Touya-kun all for herself after all~ I bet Rize-chan's jealous~ I know Sharo-chan was jealous whenever she sees Cocoa-chan talk to him~

Kazuki: Sharo? Really? Of all others?! Wow! To think she'd actually fall in love with a dude.

Chiya: She's a little Bi.

Kazuki: Ah, that makes sense now. Touya.

Touya: Yes?

Kazuki: If there's a hole, there's a way! -He said as he gave him a thumbs up along with a smug on his face-

Touya: W-What are you saying?

Chino: T-Then..W-What about me..?

Touya: Chino-chan? You're really cute and pretty. -Chino blushed madly as she picked Tippy up and hugged him tightly in her arms as she got embarrassed-

Chiya: Touya-kun? Have you considered working here? I'm sure with your good looks, you can get a lot of female customers here~

Touya: Eh?

Kazuki: Maybe I should work here.

Chiya: Hmm~ What do you say, Touya-kun?

Kazuki: I just got ignored..

Touya: I-I'm sorry but I think I-I'm gonna pass. I-I can't handle dealing with customers by serving them drinks and food while having to carry glasses and dishes with a tray..

Chino: T-Then work with us!

Touya: I'm sorry?

Chino: Work at the Rabbit House with us!

Touya: Eh?

Chino: Y-You don't have to be the waiter, you'll just handle the drinks and food. Y-You can cook, right?

Touya: Well..

Kazuki: Touya's cooking is the best! He'd make a great wife!

Touya: A-A wife..?

Kazuki: Heck yes!

Touya: I-I don't know..

Chino: Please..? -She gave Touya the puppy eyes look as Touya gave in to Chino as he agreed to work with her for the time being. Chino was thrilled to have Touya work with her but she didn't show how happy she was on her face-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

PREVIEW:

Cocoa: I miss him!

Rize: Who?

Cocoa: Touya-kun!

Rize: E-Eh?! T-Touya? Why him?

Cocoa: I can't say but I just do!

Rize: R-Right... He'll come by soon anyway..

Cocoa & Rize: Next time! "Hug" We'll see you in the next one!

Cocoa: Rize-chan. No!

Rize: No what?!


	8. Chapter 8:- Hug

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 8: Hug

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-During a warm and sunny day in the Rabbit House. Touya was behind the bar as he was cleaning the dishes and cups while the girls were talking-

Cocoa: I can't help but feel cold today..

Chino: Me too..

Rize: This is why I told you two to join me in my morning jog to exercise your bodies, jeez..

Cocoa: I'm too sleepy to jog!

Chino: I-I'm not good in physical labour..

Rize: Touya! Say something to them!

Touya: Eh? L-Like what?

Rize: I-I don't know! Something!

Touya: O-Okay? D-Do you girls want some Earl Grey Tea?

Cocoa & Chino: Yes!

Rize: Ugh.. You spoil them too much..

Touya: I-I'm sorry.. -He apologised after he gave the two girls their tea to drink. Rize looked at Touya from the side of her eye as she would smile softly as she was thinking of how generous and kind he is until Rized noticed something odd between him and Cocoa-

Cocoa: Touya-kun~

Touya: Yes?

Cocoa: Nothing~ Just felt like calling you for fun~

Touya: All right..?

Chino: Touya-kun.

Touya: Yes, Chino-chan?

Chino: Can I have another round?

Touya: Sure. -He nodded as he smiled at Chino and poured her another cup of tea as Chino blushed slightly for asking him for another cup of tea as she was slightly embarrassed-

-After Cocoa had finished her tea, she'd leaned on Touya's back as he was cleaning the mugs with a cloth-

Rize: Wha-?! Cocoa! You shouldn't do that to him! You'll bother him!

Touya: A-Ah! It's okay, Rize-san.. I-I don't mind.

Rize: But..

Cocoa: You don't mind me doing that to you?

Touya: Yes, I don't mind. -He said with a smile on his face-

Cocoa: Yay! -She said excitedly and happily as she hugged Touya tightly. From the hug, Chino and Rize were somewhat bothered by what she was doing to him but they kept quiet as they know that Cocoa's habits has been hugging people despite them being male or female-

-Touya was blushing slightly from the hug but he was trying to stay calm as he was cleaning the mugs until someone barged into the cafe loudly-

Kazuki: EXCUSE ME!

Sharo: Good afternoon.

-The girls along with Touya greeted everyone as the two sat at the bar-

Kazuki: You weren't kidding when Chiya said that there are cute girls here.

Sharo: Ahem!

Kazuki: Oh right, you're cute too but still.

Sharo: Not that, you idiot!

Rize: And who might you be?

Kazuki: Seiten Kazuki! It's a pleasure to meet y'all!

Touya: Ah yes, I forgot to mention, he's my first friend and my classmate as well.

Cocoa: T-Touya-kun's classmate and friend?! Hi! I'm Hoto Cocoa! Call me Cocoa! -She said as she approached Kazuki with an excited look on her face-

Kazuki: Hahaha! Nice to meet ya, Cocoa-chan! Just call me Kazuki! But some of my friends in school call me Kazu~

Cocoa: Kazu-kun!

Kazuki: Hnnnggg! It's more better when a girl calls me that! Heck yes!

Sharo: S-Stop it, you're embarrassing me!

Kazuki: Oh stop being so sad~

Touya: Here you go. -Touya gave the two a cup of warm white coffee-

Kazuki: Thanks. -He said as he drank the coffee- Mm! Okay! This is good!

Touya: It's Chino-chan's recipe.

Kazuki: Chino-chan?

Chino: T-That would be me..

Kazuki: Your coffee is good! It's the best I've had in my life! I mean it! Oh, I'm sorry may I ask for your name? -He asked as he looked at Rize-

Rize: T-Tedeza Rize.

Kazuki: Nice to meet ya Rize!

Rize: W-We're already on first name basis?!

Sharo: Chu'can't call shenpai bai er forst name!

Kazuki: Oh, it's caffeine.

Touya: W-What happened?

Kazuki: Sharo gets drunk after drinking caffeine but she'll pass out in a matter of hours.

Touya: H-Hours..?

Kazuki: Yeah.. It lasts awhile.

Cocoa: Touya-kun?

Touya: Yes?

Cocoa: What are you doing tonight?

Touya: I don't think I'll be doing anything, why?

Cocoa: -She got up close to Touya on her tip toes as she whispered to him softly as the two were blushing slightly- I'll text you later~

Touya: O-Okay..

Sharo: Heii! I will nut allow thish!

Kazuki: Allow what?

Sharo: Y-You two!

Kazuki: Cocoa-chan and Touya? Leave them be you drunken rabbit!

Sharo: Watchu say?!

Kazuki: Ya heard me!

-Rize whispered to Chino's ears softly-

Rize: Is there something going on between Cocoa and Touya?

Chino: I-I'm not sure but I think so, they have been rather close lately..

Rize: M-Maybe it's my imagination but do you think they are dating?

Chino: Let's try not to think too much about it..

Rize: I-I guess you're right..

-Hours passed later as the cafe closed and Chino's father took over and made it into a bar at night. As Chino was about to make dinner, Cocoa approached her for a moment-

Cocoa: Chino-chan!

Chino: What is it?

Cocoa: I won't be having dinner today.

Chino: Eh? Why not?

Cocoa: I'll be going out~ In a few minutes~

Chino: I-I see.. Well don't come back too late, okay?

Cocoa: Okay~ -She said with a relaxed and happy tone as she left the kitchen and went out of the cafe to meet up with Touya as Chino seemed somewhat concerned about Cocoa-

Chino: Cocoa-san...Touya-san..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Maya: All right! I'll be up soon!

Megumi: Me too!

Maya: We'll show them what we're made off!

Megumi: Yeah!

Megumi & Maya: Next time! "Revealed"!

Megumi: What will be revealed anyway?

Maya: The secrets of Earth!

Megumi: -She gasped loudly as she was surprised-


	9. Chapter 9:- Revealed

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 9: Revealed

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-On a Tuesday as it was Valentine's Day. Touya and Kazuki were walking together in school as they were having their break. A girl with dark purple hair with twintails were tailing on the two but was hiding as she was not suppose to enter the boy's ground as it is against the school's regulations for a girl or a boy to enter one another's ground without permission from a teacher. The girl was holding onto a small red box with a red ribbon on it as she was holding onto it tightly on her white uniform as she also seemed anxious but also too shy to approach the person she wants to meet-

Kazuki: Oh? What's going on there? Wait...I see girls!

Touya: G-Girls?

Kazuki: Yeah! I totally forgot today's Valentine's day so the school lets both sides of the girls school and boy's school to get together for a whole day!

Touya: I-I don't remember that happening 2 years ago.. -Touya and Kazuki were looking at the courtyard as they were walking passed it and saw that the girls were watching some guys doing a sort of performance- D-Don't we have class today?

Kazuki: I'm not sure, we can go ask one of the teachers later.

Sharo: T-Touya!

Touya: Ah..S-Sharo, good morning.

Sharo: G-Good morning!

Kazuki: I can't believe you had the guts to come into the boys' school~ Here to give me my chocolate~? I'm all arms for ya!

Sharo: You're not getting any.

Kazuki: -He fell to the ground on his knees and face planted on the floor as he started crying- You're so mean!

Sharo: Hmph! A-Anyway here! T-This is for you, Touya.. -She said as she passed him a heart shaped red box of chocolates to Touya with one hand as she was blushing madly and was looking away from him as she seemed really nervous-

Touya: T-Thank you very much, S-Sharo. -He blushed from the embarrassment as he accepted her chocolate as he smiled at Sharo and grabbed the box of chocolates lightly- Did you make these yourself?

Sharo: Y-Yeah but they're not special or anything! T-They're just leftovers!

-From a distance as Rize was watching them-

Rize: S-Sharo is giving him chocolates?!

-A crowd of guys noticed that Touya was given chocolates by Sharo as the crowd quickly ran up to them as they seemed irritated but also happy at the same time-

Guy 1: Holy crap! Kirima-san's homemade chocolates!

Guy 2: Tch! Lucky..

Guy 3: Dude! How did you two meet?

Touya: E-Eh? -Sharo quickly stood behind Touya as she cling onto him as she tugged onto his sleeve though as if she seemed too shy to talk back- S-Sharo..?

Sharo: N-No..This is just so embarrassing..

Touya: U-Um...D-Do you guys know her? P-Personally..?

Guys: No! We don't!

Guy 1: We're part of her fan club!

Kazuki: What in blazes?! Sharo has a fan club?! No one told me that!

Guy 2: Not like you'll join anyway, Kazuki~

Kazuki: Ah~ I might consider!

Guy 3: Ha! I doubt it!

Kazuki: Who knows~? I've known her for quite a long time anyway~

Guy 1: A-Are you saying that you like her?!

Kazuki: Ha! I am an honest man! I'll say two things! She's cute but she can't steal my heart!

Sharo: Kazuki! You jerk!

Kazuki: I'm sorry~ Did I hurt your feelings like you hurt mine~?

Sharo: Grr! I'll get you for this!

Kazuki: Ahaha!

Touya: L-Let's all c-c-calm down..O-Okay?

Kazuki & Sharo: Hmph!

Guys: They'd actually make a good tsundere couple..

Kazuki & Sharo: No we won't and shut up!

Guy 1: Ah, they're in sync.

-As Rize saw the commotion going on around Touya, she was getting worried that he might get scared but he seemed calmed as Rize sighed in relief slightly as she turned away from them and headed somewhere else. Hours later after school as Touya was at the shoe locker entrance of the school, he opened his shoe locker and noticed there was a piece of paper with a picture of a bunny on the side on top of his shoes, Touya read the paper as it said "Good evening! I'm here to tell you that I want to meet you at the back of the school gym at 4! Don't be late!", Touya was wondering what the letter meant as he put on his shoes and went to the location as the paper stated. As he walked to the back of the school gym, he noticed a girl with long dark purple hair in twintails with her white school uniform on as she was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed-

Touya: R-Rize..?

Rize: H-Hey there, Touya!

Touya: W-What's wrong?

Rize: I-It's uh..-Touya was standing in front of Rize as he was looking at her while she looked up at him as she was blushing from having him to look at her so intently. She would then take out the box of chocolate out of her pocket as she stretched her arm out to him as she had her eyes closed and was blushing madly as she was looking down at the ground- H-Here! H-Happy Valentine's Day, S-Soldier!

Touya: -He blushed madly after he received the chocolates from Rize as he smiled happily as he would then speak out to her- Thank you so much, Rize but I should be giving you something as well.

Rize: Eh..? -Touya took out a small purple box out of his bag and gave it to Rize as he seemed a little bit nervous but also happy at the same time- W-What is..-

Touya: Happy Birthday, Rize. -He said with a smile as Rize's eyes widened as she blushed madly as she held the small box with one hand and had another hand on her mouth as it seemed like she was about to cry-

"T-This is not fair...He's not fair..! J-Jeez.. How did he know that today is my birthday? D-Did Cocoa tell him or something? Well..It doesn't matter. H-He's just so nice.." -Rize

-Rize looked up at Touya as she smiled at him passionately as tears were flowing down her cheeks as Touya was slowly getting worried as Rize would then hug Touya. The two were blushing madly but Rize seemed relaxed as she hugged him-

Rize: Thank you. Thank you so much, Touya..

Touya: Y-You are welcome, Rize..

-Minutes later as Rize and Touya were walking out of the school together, they both saw Cocoa waiting at the gate as she was wearing her school uniform, Cocoa then noticed the two as she waved her hands and ran towards the two as she jumped and hugged Touya without a second thought, Touya blushed madly from getting hugged by Cocoa as Rize watched the two and seemed a little bit angry at the sight but was staying calm-

Cocoa: I missed you~

Touya: I-Is that so..?

Rize: Hey, Cocoa?

Cocoa: Yes?

Rize: A-Are you two dating? -For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the three until Cocoa broke the silence-

Cocoa: Yeah. We started dating awhile ago.

Rize: I-I see. Well congratulations to you two! -She said with a smile on her face- I-I need to go now, I promised my father something for today..

Cocoa: All right~ Happy birthday, Rize-chan!

Rize: R-Right! T-Thank you! -As Rize walked away from the two, her smile disappeared as she look depressed as she walked back to her home-

Touya: R-Rize..C-Cocoa, w-why did you tell her that?

Cocoa: It's not good to lie, Touya-kun~ If she wanted to know about us then we should tell her!

Touya: Y-Yeah but..W-Won't it cause problems..?

Cocoa: Like what?

Touya: I don't know..But I still don't think- -Before he could finish his sentence, Maya and Megumi came over as they walked passed the school and saw Cocoa and Touya together-

Maya: Onii-chan! Cocoa-nee-chan! What are you two doing?

Cocoa: Maya-chan~!

Megumi: Ah~ Onii-san~ Cocoa-nee-chan~ Hi~

Cocoa: Megumi-chan~!

-Touya was concerned about Rize as he could still see her walking away from a distance. Touya felt like crying as he felt like his heart was torn had shattered into many pieces right after Cocoa told Rize the truth, Touya was too afraid to speak up to Rize at the time but was thinking of a way to talk to her-

Touya: R-Rize..

Cocoa: Touya-kun~ Let's go! Chino-chan's dad is making dinner for all of us tonight!

Touya: R-Right..Of course.. I'll be there in a second..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Kazuki: That was depressing..

Chiya: It was so sweet at first but now it's sad..

Kazuki: I blame Sharo for appearing out of nowhere.

Sharo: What did I do?!

Kazuki: I blame you for being cute!

Sharo: And I blame you for being cool!

Sharo & Kazuki: Hmph!

Chiya: I'm not even sure if the two love or hate each other~ Next time! "Cappuccino"! We'll see you then~

Kazuki: Cute blonde!

Sharo: Tall bad boy!

Chiya: Oh my~


	10. Chapter 10:- Cappuccino

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 10: Cappuccino

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-In the kitchen of the Rabbit House as Touya was making some food for the girls for their next lunch break as the girls were working in the cafe until Chino came up to Touya as she was wearing her casual clothes and had worn a yellow apron-

Touya: Chino-chan? What's wrong?

Chino: I-I came to help..

Touya: Eh? To help? But s-shouldn't you be helping Rize and the others?

Chino: There aren't that many customers today so I thought of helping you since y-you always make lunch for us during our break..

Touya: I-I see.. W-Well thank you, Chino-chan.

Chino: What will you be making?

Touya: Lasagna.

Chino: -From that one word, Chino's eyes widened as she looked really excited- L-Lasagna?!

Touya: Y-Yeah, what about it?

Chino: I-I never had it before but I heard it was good!

Touya: Haha, it is. Maya loves it too.

Chino: Maya-san?

Touya: Megumi-chan as well.

Chino: M-Megumi-san?

Touya: I'm sure, Rize and Cocoa will be happy. -He said with a smile on his face as he was mincing the beef-

-As Chino was looking up at Touya with Tippy on top of her head, she blushed at the sight of him smiling as she thought of how gentle and kind he looked from his smile. Chino would then tug onto his left arm lightly as she blushed a little-

Touya: C-Chino-chan? W-What's wrong?

Chino: I-It's nothing, I-I just want to help..

Touya: Chino-chan? Can I ask you something?

Chino: Y-Yes?

Touya: W-What would you do if someone were to confess their feelings to you?

Chino: Depends on the person though.

Touya: Y-Yeah! You got a point..

Chino: Why?

Touya: I-It's nothing!

Chino: I see..

-Minutes later as it was lunch break for the girls, Touya brought three plates of lasagna for the girls and prepared one small bowl of lasagna for Tippy as well as they all ate their food and enjoyed their food while Touya cleaned up the dishes and cups from the customers that had left the cafe-

Rize: T-Touya, you're not gonna eat?

Touya: N-No, it's all right. I don't eat much.

Rize: That's not good! You need to eat more! You're a growing boy and you need to be more fit!

Touya: E-Eh?

Chino: R-Rize-san is putting pressure on him again..

Rize: I-I'm not! I'm just concerned! Hmph!

Touya: T-Thank you, Rize but I think I'm good..

Cocoa: Rize-chan is right! You're so skinny and weak! You need to eat more and work out more!

Touya: B-But I..

Cocoa: No buts! Tomorrow morning, we'll go for a jog together! You wanna join us, Rize-chan~?

Rize: I-i don't mind but..

Cocoa: Then it's settled! We'll go together! How about you Chino-chan.

Chino: No, I'm good, besides I'm not good at sports..

Cocoa: All right, then it's settled, Chino-chan will be following us too.

Chino: But I just said-

Cocoa: We'll meet up here at 6~

Rize: Aye sir!

-Moments later as the girls were still having their break, someone opened the door to the cafe as the girls turned to the door and saw Maya and Megumi together as they came to visit-

Maya: Hi~!

Megumi: Hello~

Cocoa: Megumi-chan, Maya-chan! Hi~!

Rize: Oh? What brings you two here?

Maya: We were just in the neighbourhood and because I have to give Onii-chan something. Here. -She walked up to her big brother as she passed him a small white bag to him- Jeez, I'm surprised you forgot to bring this with you.

Touya: Hehe, sorry.

Cocoa: What is that?

Maya: It's Onii-chan's me-

Touya: Ah! It's nothing! -Touya quickly placed his hand on Maya's mouth to make sure she would stop talking as he seemed worried-

Maya: ?!

Megumi: What will you guys be doing tomorrow?

Cocoa: We're planning to go jogging in the morning tomorrow!

Rize: Yeah! Join us!

Megumi: Jogging? Sure! Who else is going?

Cocoa: Chino-chan and Touya-kun~

Megumi: O-Onii-san is joining?

Rize: He was forced to join by Cocoa.

Cocoa: Ehehe~

Megumi: I see.. -Megumi got a little worried as she looked at both Maya and Touya with a concerned look on her face-

Maya: Let me in too! I need to get some muscles for myself too!

Cocoa: Sure! Now everyone will join us! Let's get Chiya-chan and Sharo-chan too!

Rize: But Chiya lacks stamina though..

Cocoa: But she's really strong!

Rize: Only in tennis and badminton and you wanna invite Sharo too?

Cocoa: Yeah! Oh! Remind me to pack some drinks too! Coffee mostly~

Chino: W-What are you planning?

Cocoa: Drunken blonde!

Touya: Ah then should I ask Kazuki-san as well?

Cocoa: Why not? He's good in sports, right?

Touya: I think so, I never see him work out or do anything athletic in school.

-As they were all talking, Maya and Megumi were both looking at Touya with a worried look on their face as they were sweating a little. Rize noticed them looking at Touya and was wondering what was wrong but she did not want to make the situation too depressing for the others so she kept quiet-

"Whatever problem they are facing, I just hope they know what they are doing.." -Rize.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Chiya: Why do think Maya-chan and Megumi-chan were so quiet?

Sharo: Maybe they have exams coming up.

Chiya: But they were look at Touya-kun though.

Sharo: Wha-?! I swear! I think he has his own harem!

Chiya: What makes you say that~?

Sharo: You like him too, don't you?

Chiya: "Too"? Oh~

Sharo: Ah darn...

Chiya & Sharo: Next time! "Weakness"! We'll see you in the next one!

Chiya: You like him, hmm~?

Sharo: Shut up!


	11. Chapter 11:- Weakness

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 11: Weakness

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-It was in the early morning in the Joga residence as Maya had just woken up from bed. Maya walked to the living room of her small apartment as she was still wearing her pajamas and was still half asleep. As she headed straight to the living room, she looked to the side to see the kitchen as she noticed Touya was sitting down on the dining room chair with a glass of water and a small blue plastic box in front of him. Maya's eyes widened at the sight as she ran up to him quickly as she got worried-

Maya: O-Onii-chan! A-Are you all right? W-What happened? T-The usual?

Touya: Y-Yeah. I-It's the usual.. Sorry for causing you trouble..

Maya: Don't be! Just sit down, I'll make breakfast instead.

Touya: But I..-

Maya: No "buts"! just let me do what I want, okay?

Touya: Okay..

Maya: Maybe you should skip out on the jog exercise, for your own good..

Touya: No. That is something I cannot do... I... Need to go..

Maya: But you'll...-

Touya: Don't worry, I-I won't. Trust me.

Maya: Well..All right. Be sure to pack some water and your supplies, okay?

Touya: R-Right.. Thanks Maya.

-Maya smiled at her brother as she then turned to the fridge to take out the ingredients, as she was taking out the food, the smile on her face disappeared as she looked sad. Hours later as Maya and Touya left their apartment and went to meet up with Cocoa and the others at the park. As the two siblings arrived, Maya waved at everyone and called out to them as Touya walked behind Maya and as Cocoa saw Touya, she smiled happily and widely as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly as Rize, Chino and Sharo watched as they felt displeased by the sight. It was then Cocoa placed her nose onto Touya's nose as Touya blushed madly and the others were surprised by the sight-

Chiya: Oh my~

Sharo: W-What the heck are you doing to him?!

Cocoa: Eh? A nose kiss..?

Sharo: That should not be a question and why?!

Cocoa: Onee-chan told me that if you really love someone, you do that to the person you care most!

Sharo: Oh..Her..Tch!

Rize: S-Sharo..?

Kazuki: Heck yes! Live action couple romance!

Chino: C-Couple?

Rize: I-I guess you didn't know, huh? Those two are a couple.

Chino: I-I see..

Sharo: A-A couple?! H-How?!

Cocoa: Here! Here! I asked first!

Sharo: You asked him first?!

Cocoa: And he didn't mind!

Sharo: What?!

Touya: She..Uh..

Kazuki: Dude. Did she threaten you? Did she go all yandere on you or something?

Touya: N-No! Of course not..

Cocoa: Anyway! Let's start the exercise!

Kazuki: Yeah! Let's go!

Touya: Y-You guys go on ahead without me, I-I'll catch up with you guys..

Cocoa: Non non~ You have to join us all~ We're in this together!

Touya: But I..

Cocoa: Nope~! Let's go! -She held Touya's hand as she dragged him with her as they all jogged together, Maya was ahead of the two as she looked back at her brother with a concerned look on her face as Megumi was also concerned-

-Moments later after they all jogged together as everyone was exhausted and everyone was lying down on the grass hill. Maya was sitting next to her brother as he was tending to him as he was drinking a large bottle of sports drink as he took some pills as well-

Chino: Megumi-san.. What is wrong with Touya-kun?

Megumi: He uh...-She would whisper into Chino's ears softly- He's diagnosed with lung cancer ever since he was 10..

Chino: E-Eh..? L-Lung..Cancer?

Megumi: Y-Yeah. B-But don't tell anyone that I told you this, okay? M-Maya-chan didn't want anyone else to know and she didn't want to break your heart by telling you this..

Chino: I-I see.. B-But how long does he have?

Megumi: H-He went to check up with the doctor a few days ago..

Chino: And..?

Megumi: He's time will be up by New Years.. -From what Megumi had said, Chino placed her hands on her mouth as she tried not to cry as Tippy was on her head. The look on the rabbit's adorable face had gone pale as Tippy felt sad for the young man while Chino was trying to control herself from crying. Rize could hear them talking as she wasn't far from where Megumi and Chino sat. Rize was shaking as she was breathing heavily and was sweating, she was about to cry as well but was maintaining herself better than Chino. Rize got up quickly and walked towards to Cocoa and placed her hands on her shoulders and strongly gripped her as Rize was hurting Cocoa's shoulders-

Cocoa: O-Ow..R-Rize-chan! Y-You're hurting me..!

Rize: C-Cocoa..

Cocoa: W-What..?

Rize: Y-You just can't understand him now can you..?

Cocoa: E-Eh? W-What are you talking-

Rize: Whatever! -She quickly let go of Cocoa's shoulders as she walked away from Cocoa and headed straight to Maya and Touya as tears could be seen as some were dropping down from her cheeks as Cocoa noticed her tears and was confused of the situation. As Rize walked towards the siblings, Maya stood in front of her brother with her arms wide open as she was protecting her brother- Maya. Move aside.

Maya: No! I trust you but I don't want you to get any closer!

Rize: This is for his own good!

Maya: No! No! No! I won't let you!

Touya: M-Maya.. Thank you but you don't have to go that far..

Maya: No! I have to! Y-You're...My only family left.. I-I can't lose you yet..

Sharo: W-What? What's going on?

Kazuki: What's happening? Chiya? Do you know?

Chiya: N-No..I don't..

Rize: I-I'll bring him to a professionally experience private doctor and I'll see to it that he'll find a cure..

Maya: You don't think we tried?!

Rize: Eh?

Maya: How many years did you think I tried asking around!

Rize: M-Maya! Calm down! Just trust me, okay? I-I'll try to find a solution..

Maya: But I..

Rize: You're free to tag along too if you want.

Maya: F-Fine..

Rize: Then let's go-

Chino: Wait! I-I'm coming as well..

Rize: C-Chino..?

Maya: Chino-chan?!

Chino: I-I want to be part of this! Please..!

Cocoa: W-What's going on?! W-What's happening?!

Rize: Cocoa! You stay out of this!

Cocoa: E-Eh..? R-Rize-chan..?

Rize: Let's go, Touya-kun..

Touya: R-Right.. -Touya, Maya, Rize and Chino then grabbed their stuff and left as Cocoa was about to follow but Sharo held Cocoa back-

Cocoa: L-Let me go! I-I need to know what's going on!

Sharo: I'm sure you can take a hint already!

Cocoa: But I..

Chiya: C-Cocoa-chan, we'll go and ask them later, I don't think they're in the mood for outsiders like us..

Cocoa: A-All right..

-Hours later in the Tedeza residence. After Rize, Maya and Chino talked to Rize's father and discussing about a doctor, Touya was outside the office room as he was sitting on a chair with two men with sunglasses and a suit around him and were protecting Touya as Rize gave the order. The three girls came out of the office as they looked really depressed-

Touya: W-What happened?

Rize: We um...My dad says that you should live here from now on..

Touya: E-Eh? H-Here? But I..

Maya: Onii-chan, we don't have a choice, it's for your own good..

Touya: I-I see..

Chino: I-I'll sleep over for the night, if that's okay with you?

Rize: O-Of course, I'm sure Maya would feel more comfortable with you here, Chino.

Maya: Y-Yeah, Chino is more dependable than I am after all..

Touya: T-That's not true, you've been helping me a lot at home lately..

Maya: Yeah but I can't take care of you that well, I think Chino-chan is more capable of that than I am.

Touya: I-I guess I'll head back and pack..

Rize: N-No! Don't! You just stay here with me, okay? I'll keep an eye on you while Chino and Maya head out with my guards and they'll bring your stuff over.

Touya: W-What about the furniture?

Rize: Dad promised that you'll get new ones so for now, you and Maya will be using the guest room but both rooms will be separated since we have more than two guests rooms, I can assume that Maya will be sleeping with Chino?

Maya: Yeah.

Rize: All right, you guys head along okay? And I need to talk to you, Touya-kun.

Touya: I-I see.. Okay..

-As the girls left with the guards to take their stuff, Rize and Touya were inside Rize's room as Touya was amazed at the sight of her room-

Rize: W-What?

Touya: You have a very nice and spacious room.

Rize: T-Thank you.. -She blushed a little as she went to the couch in her room and sat on it as Touya sat on the bean bag as he was slowly sinking into the bean bag. From the sight, Rize chuckled softly as she laughed a little and blushed as she thought he was cute-

Touya: So..W-What was it that you wanted to talk about..?

Rize: It's about you and Cocoa.

Touya: C-Cocoa and I..?

Rize: Does she know that you are diagnosed with lung cancer?

Touya: No..

Rize: Why didn't you tell her?

Touya: I-I didn't think it would be that big of a deal..

Rize: You fool! It is a big deal! You don't even have a year to live! You only have until New Years!

Touya: I-I...Know..

Rize: Y-You're so...Ugh..

Touya: I-I'm sorry..

Rize: Jeez..-She started getting teary as she got up and hugged Touya quickly and tightly- Touya-kun..

Touya: R-Rize..?

Rize: Can I ask you something and can you answer honestly?

Touya: O-Of course.. Anything..

Rize: Do you really love Cocoa?

Touya: I-I don't know..

Rize: How come?

Touya: She comes on a bit too strong I guess..

Rize: You're lying.. Tell me the truth..

Touya: She..

Rize: Touya-kun..Please..

Touya: -Rize was sitting on his lap as she was facing him as the two were blushing madly but can't get their eyes off of each other- I-I...I actually...Like someone else..

Rize: T-Then why Cocoa..?

Touya: S-She came and confess to me very suddenly..I-I didn't know what to say..

Rize: Then would you do the right thing by breaking up with her to be with the girl you actually love..?

Touya: I-I'll try to tell her tomorrow..

Rize: Good, and who's the girl..?

Touya: T-That's a secret! -He looked away from Rize as he blushed as Rize was confused, she'd look down to notice that she was sitting on his lap as she quickly got up and blushed madly as she looked away-

Rize: I-I'm sorry! I-I was caught up in the mood!

Touya: N-Not at all..

-Hours later as night came. Maya was in her room as she was already asleep while Rize was doing her homework in her room. Chino snuck out of her room and went to the next room, as she was outside of the next room, she knocked on the door lightly as Touya went to the door and answered as he looked down and noticed it was Chino, he let Chino into his room as she had worn her white and blue pajamas along with her pink stuff animal bunny. Chino was looking at Touya with a concerned look as she tugged onto his pants lightly as she was looking down and was blushing as she was too shy to say any words-

Touya: C-Chino-chan..?

Chino: W-Will you be all right for the night?

Touya: I-I will be..

Chino: Then.. can..No..Will you let tell me something..? Something important, I want to help..

Touya: S-Something important..?

Chino: Yes.. L-Like someone you like!

Touya: -Touya went to his bed and sat down on his bed as Chino sat next to him and leaned on him- The person I like, huh..?

Chino: I-Is it Cocoa-san?

Touya: No..It isn't her..

Chino: W-Who is it then?

Touya: I'll let you guess~ 4 letters, 1 word~

Chino: M-Maya-san?

Touya: S-She's my little sister.. I do love her but I'm not in love with her... A-Anyway! I-It's getting late, you should head back to bed now, okay?

Chino: But I..

Touya: You can take your time and find out who it is and.. -He got down to Chino as he hugged her tightly in his arms and rubbed her back and head softly as she hugged him back as well- Thank you, Chino-chan..Thank you for caring.. It means a lot to me..

Chino: N-Not at all.. G-Good night..

Touya: Good night, Chino-chan.. -He waved and smiled at Chino as he watched her walked back to her room in the hallway as Touya's smile disappeared as he went back into his room and went to bed- New Years, huh? I hope everyone's happy during that time, since it's a new year after all.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW: -

-(NO PREVIEW)-


	12. Chapter 12:- Tedeza Rize

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 12: Tedeza Rize

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-In an early morning on a weekday as Touya sat up on the bed as he stretched his arms, he looked around the room as he blinked a few times to clear his vision as he noticed it wasn't his room and he remembered he no longer lives in the apartment anymore. He then lied back down on the bed as he placed his right arm over his eyes as he took a deep breath and felt exhausted. He turned to his left as his eyes widened at the sight of a girl with long dark purple hair and dimmed purple eyes as she had worn a long sleeved purple and white shirt as she was smiling and was blushing as she looked at Touya-

Touya: R-Rize..W-What are you doing here?

Rize: This is my room..You slept here last night..

Touya: I-I did?

Rize: You came into my room last night and I asked you to sit down on the bed and you fell asleep on my bed..

Touya: I-I'm sorry..

Rize: Don't be, I'm quite happy after all but if my father finds out about this, he'll kill you for sure.

Touya: R-Right..

Rize: Anyway, have you thought of a way to tell Cocoa everything?

Touya: I'll...Just be honest and straight forward with her..

Rize: That's good but she'll still say that she'll want to be with you..

Touya: I know but it's the truth, I do like her but I am not in love with her.

Rize: I see. Oh and what if the girl you like finds out that you accidentally slept together in the same bed with another girl~?

Touya: I-I'm sure she wouldn't mind, in fact..S-She'll just blush and get embarrassed instead.

Rize: Oh~? I get the feeling that I know this girl.

Touya: You know her better than I do after all.

Rize: Eh? I do?

-Touya then went to his room to get changed for school as Rize did the same in hers. Later Rize, Touya, Maya and Chino then headed to school as Cocoa, Chiya, Sharo and Kazuki were waiting for them as Touya explained the situation to everyone and broke up with Cocoa, though the young girl felt sad, she did not take it too bad as she smiled and cried slightly and hugged Touya as they all went their separate paths and went to their own schools. Later at Touya's school, during lunch as Sharo, Rize, Touya and Kazuki met up together-

Rize: W-What we're doing here is bad! What if someone catches us?

Sharo: Y-Yeah! R-Rize-senpai is right! W-What if a teacher catches us! We'll get expelled or something!

Kazuki: Don't worry about it~ It's our first time anyway~

Touya: It's only lunch.. -The four were at the rooftops on one of the buildings as they were having lunch together-

Sharo: R-Rize-senpai? Your lunch is different.

Rize: Oh this? Touya made it for me. -She said with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly at ate her bento-

Sharo & Kazuki: "Touya"...?

Kazuki: You're both now on first name basis and where's the "kun"?

Rize: Eh?! W-We're just..Y-You know..W-We were just getting to know each other a little..

Kazuki: Right.. Oh! I also have good news for you both!

Touya: Hmm?

Kazuki: Hehe! -Kazuki placed his arm around Sharo's back and sat close to her as he leaned on her with a big smile on his face as the little blonde was blushing slightly- The two of us started dating~

Rize: What?! Y-You two?! -Touya was clapping his hands softly in the background as he was laughing and was happy for the two- I-I'm surprised, I-I didn't think you two would get together..

Kazuki: It's a long story, I've always had to take care of her whenever she needs help.

Sharo: H-Hmph!

Kazuki: Sometimes in exchange for food and water, she tutors me~

Sharo: Wha-?! W-Why are you telling them all of this?!

Kazuki: Should I not have?

Sharo: Y-You and your big mouth!

Kazuki: Yes, I do have a big mouth.

Sharo: Y-You're such an idiot..

Kazuki: I'm your idiot after all~ -Sharo blushed as she looked away from Kazuki as she drank her juice while pouting slightly-

Sharo: So anyway! I heard that you like someone, Touya. Who is it?

Touya: E-Eh?! I-It's just someone..

Sharo: Yeah but who?

Kazuki: Aoyama Blue Mountain!

Touya: N-No, not her..

Kazuki: Megumi-chan!

Touya: N-Not her either..

Kazuki: Thank God, you'll go to jail if you do like Megumi-chan or Chino-chan.. Wait! Maya-chan!

Touya: S-She's my sister!

Kazuki: I'm just saying! Who knows you might be into her and incest my spark!

Rize: T-That is disturbing..

Sharo: Disgusting!

Kazuki: Fine! Say whatever you guys want! I'll show you guys some animes about incest and you'll see what I meant!

Sharo: I'm not gonna watch no incest show!

Kazuki: It's not lewd or anything. I think.

Sharo: You not being sure is what scares me the most about your recommendation for incest animes.

Kazuki: Anyway! What do you plan to do from now on, Touya?

Touya: For what?

Kazuki: B-Before you know..

Touya: Oh.. Well.. I plan to be with the person I love before I go and spend as much time as I can with my friends and family.

Sharo: That's sweet! Aww~

Touya: T-Thank you..

Rize: Today we aren't working so what should we do?

Kazuki: Karaoke!

Sharo: Do we even have that here?

Kazuki: No we don't! Let's do it in Sharo's place1

Sharo: W-Why my place!

Rize: There's a karaoke in my place if you want to come.

Kazuki: As expected of a rich girl! She doesn't look rich but she's richer than the rich!

Rize: W-What does that mean? But will you be all right, Touya?

Touya: Y-Yes, I'll be fine as long as I don't use too much energy.

Rize: Then it's settled!

Sharo: Should we ask the others?

Kazuki: The more the merrier!

-Later after school as everyone went over to Rize's house to play, as the others were singing, Chino, Rize and Touya were sitting at the back of the large room and were sitting on bean bags as they watched the others singing the song "Daydream Cafe"-

"Is your heart ready to hop?

Even if I pretend to be lost in thought, come a little closer!

I won't let you know too easily…

It's a secret that I like you this much!

It's a softly pitter-pattering secret.

The first impression is everything, so I play it cool.

It's a softly pitter-pattering secret,

So I hop along with a mischievous smile.

When I open this door, there'll be a world I've never seen before.

(There's no such thing!) It's impossible!

But it just might be possible – a milky colored one-dimension,

(In your coffee cup) So take a look!

I was staring intently at myself,

But what? Why? There are two of me? (No way!)

I don't know what to do, (but surely) we're so much alike (so),

Who is it? (That I'm staring at? You, of course!)

I'm looking only at you!

(This is a dream… a dream in a cup… so drink it up! And now it's gone?)

I'm always ready to hop!

We're chasing fun, so let things splash a bit more (with a hop and a skip).

It's wonderful when we're together!

At least I want to hear you say it (say it already!).

Is your heart ready to hop?

Even if I pretend to be lost in thought, come a little closer (with a hop and a skip)!

I won't let you know too easily…

It's a secret that I (to be in love is so… ah ah ah!) like you this much!

It's a softly pitter-pattering secret.

The first impression is everything, so I play it cool.

It's a softly pitter-pattering secret,

So I hop along with a mischievous smile.

Even in our everyday lives there are mysterious points of intersection.

(There sure are!) That's possible!

This cake cut at impossible angles,

Called over a (wandering rabbit);

I… and I… were caught by surprise.

What? Why? A talking rabbit? (Really!)

I don't know what to do, (fever) so I drink down my tea. (That's it!)

Suddenly… (I've found the way to you)

The way to my destiny with you!

(Dreams are great… dreams of love… your very first… pitter-patter?)

My heart sings a blazing song!

I'm skipping along with a bashful grin, so ask me out (in a fiery blaze)!

If we're together, there's no stopping us!

We'll stop hiding our true feelings. (So that's how you feel!)

Do you wanna keep on blazing through tomorrow?

It's always best to start right away; I have a bashful grin, so ask me out (in a fiery blaze)!

In a single moment at the base of my ear…

… The truth is… I love you (love… that means… na na na!) Whisper it to me!

(This is a dream… a dream in a cup… so drink it up! Please!)

I'm always ready to hop!

We're chasing fun, so let things splash a bit more (with a hop and a skip).

It's wonderful when we're together!

At least I want to hear you say it (say it already!).

Is your heart ready to hop?

Even if I pretend to be lost in thought, come a little closer (with a hop and a skip)!

I won't let you know too easily…

It's a secret that I like you this much!

(Dreams are great… dreams of love… love… that means… na na na!)

It's a secret!

It's a softly pitter-pattering secret.

The first impression is everything, so I play it cool.

It's a softly pitter-pattering secret,

So I hop along with a mischievous smile."

Chino: How are you feeling?

Touya: Hmm? Oh, I feel great. Better than yesterday.

Chino: Really?

Touya: Yeah, thank you for being concerned. -He said as he smiled at Chino and petted her head lightly as she blushed-

Rize: Touya? Who is the girl you like anyway?

Touya: Oh? You want to know?

Rize: W-Well.. I-I am a little curious after all..

Touya: I'm sure Chino-chan will tell you. -He got up from the bean bag and went out of the room as he headed to the kitchen to get some snacks for everyone while Chino looked away from Rize in the dark room that had one really large TV screen in front of them-

Rize: Chino?

Chino: T-There's no need for me to tell you..

Rize: B-But I'm curious to know!

Chino: -She would then slowly turn to Rize as she was hugging a pillow tightly while was getting teary as she pointed at Rize-

Rize: E-Eh? W-What are you..

Chino: R-Rize-san...It's you..

Rize:...! -She'd blush madly as she grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tightly as she then quickly ran out of the room and head to the kitchen to where Touya was and as she arrived to the kitchen, she noticed him talking to her father as the two seemed to be getting along well- D-Dad? T-Touya?

Rize's father: Ah, Rize. I was just talking to this young man and we have something in common about books. -He walked passed Rize with a cup of coffee as he placed his hand on Rize's shoulder and whispered to her softly- He'd make a great son-in-law.

Rize: -She blushed madly after what her father said as she then looked at Touya and took out the gun she had in her pocket and pointed it at Touya- T-Touya!

Touya: Yes?

Rize: I-Is it true?

Touya: What is?

Rize: W-What Chino said about y-you...L-L-Liking m-m-m-m-me!

Touya: Yes.

Rize: Y-You're just so straight forward..F-Fine! I-I'll accept you!

Touya: T-That's a rather blunt response..

Rize: Wha-?! T-Then what do you want me to say?

Touya: S-Something like "I love you"?

Rize: A-Are you stupid?! I-I'm not like Kazuki or Cocoa!

Touya: I know, which is one of the reasons why I love you. -He said with a smile on his face as he walked passed Rize with a tray of drinks and snacks. Rize then turned to Touya and walked beside him as she was twirling her hair slightly as she was blushing madly but had a smile on her face-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Kazuki: This is just sad!

Chiya: Everything has a bad ending after all~

Kazuki & Chiya: Next time! "Last moments"! We'll see you in the last chapter!

Chiya: Just hope that Rize-chan and Touya-kun get to enjoy their lives together.

Kazuki: While they still can..


	13. Chapter 13:- Last Moments

Gochuumon wa ai desu ka?

ご注文はう愛ですか？

(Is the order love?)

Chapter 13: Last Moments

Opening: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-Months had passed after RIze and Touya had started being together as it was already near the end of December. Touya was in a private room in the hospital as he was sitting down on the bed while quietly reading a book as there was a tube being connected to his arm that had water in it. Touya looked outside to see the dark sky of the night getting brighter as it started to snow-

Touya: White Christmas! It must be nice and cold out right now. I hope everyone's enjoying themselves. -He said as he looked to the side as he saw Maya and Rize were sitting on the couch of the private room as Maya had a blanket over herself and was asleep while Rize was also reading a book. Touya would then look back into the past and remember the time he celebrated his birthday with his friends and received his first gift from Rize-

-It was during late November as it was snowing at night, Touya and Rize were outside and were in the park as the two were sitting on a bench. Rize had a large pink box that had a yellow ribbon on it and another smaller box with a heart shaped sticker on the front. The girl was looking away as she was blushing as she gave Touya the gift while Touya thanked her for the gift and hugged her tightly as she hugged him back-

Touya: That was the best moment in my life.

Rize: What is?

Touya: Oh, during my birthday on the 25th, you gave me a gift.

Rize: Y-You still remember that, huh?

Touya: Of course, it's from you after all.

Rize: Jeez..

Touya: How are the others?

Rize: They're all at the shrine and they're wishing you the best of luck.

Touya: Ah, that's nice. How long do I have left?

Rize:...-She looked at her watch and noticed that it was almost midnight. Rize placed her hand on her mouth as she tried not to cry as she was standing next to Touya's bed. Touya would then reach out to her and held her hand as he looked at her with a smile on his face as he looked satisfied and happy with his current life- F...Fifteen minutes to midnight..

Touya: Let's hope the doctor's not accurate and that I can live longer, haha.

Rize: H-How can you even laugh now? Y-You'll be gone!

Touya: Even so, I have you and Maya with me, what more can I ask for?

Rize: T-Touya..

Touya: If I do...You know, can you please take care of Maya for me?

Rize: Of course! A-Anything for you..

Touya: Huh, I guess my heart rate is also dropping.. -He looked to the side to see the monitor that was monitoring his pulse as his heart was beating very slowly-

Rize: S-Stop..I don't want you to go..

Touya: For what it's worth, I'm glad that I managed to confess to you after so long..

Rize: We haven't had our first kiss o-or...You know!

Touya: Then on the last minute before I go, how about we have our first?

Rize: O-Okay... -She got down to him as she held his hand and placed his hand on her cheek as she was about to cry-

Touya: W-Would you do one more thing for me?

Rize: Sure, W-What is it?

Touya: Can you turn on the TV for a moment?

-Rize grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the television and as she turned it on, it was recording a live recording of Kawano Marina singing the song "Weight of the World"-

"I feel like I'm losing hope

In my body and my soul

And the sky, it looks so ominous

And as time comes to a halt

Silence starts to overflow

My cries are inconspicuous

Tell me God are you punishing me?

Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes?

This is my redemption song

I need you more than ever right now

Can you hear me now?

(1) (*Chorus)

'Cause we're gonna shout it loud

Even if our words seem meaningless

It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world

I wish that someway somehow

That I could save every one of us

But the truth is that I'm only one girl

Maybe if I keep believing

My dreams will come to life….

come to life

After all the laughter fades

Signs of life all washed away

I can still, still feel a gentle breeze

No matter how hard I pray

Signs of warning still remain

And life has become my enemy

Tell me God are you punishing me?

Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes?

This is my redemption song

I need you more than ever right now

Can you hear me now?

(2) Repeat *Chorus

Maybe if I keep believing

My dreams will come to life….

come to life

(3**) Repeat *Chorus

(4)

Still we're gonna shout it loud

Even if our words seem meaningless

It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world

I wish that someway somehow

That I could save every one of us

But the truth is that I'm only one girl

Maybe if I keep believing

My dreams will come to life….

come to life"

Touya: Hehe, this is my favourite song..

Rize: I know..You've told me this about a thousand times now..

Touya: 11:58..Rize..

Rize: I-I know... -Someone knocked on the door as it was the doctor and the nurses, as they were about to enter, they saw Rize's and Touya's last moments together as they would then wait outside-

Doctor: Poor thing, he won't live for another day..

Nurse: I'm more sad about his sister, she said that he's the only family member she's got..

Doctor: Yeah.. We'll just hope for the best for these kids..

-As it was 11:59, Rize passionately held Touya's cheeks as she was blushing madly and was getting teary as she would then gently place her lips onto Touya's lips as the two shared their first kiss together, after the kiss, RIze started crying softly as she held Touya's hand tightly as Touya smiled at Rize with a satisfied look on his face as he then said his last words to her-

Touya: Thank you... -He then closed his eyes as the monitor that monitored his pulse then stopped beating as there was a loud deep ringing sound that said that his heart had stopped beating. Rize cried loudly as Maya had woken up and was crying under her blanket as well. The sound of fireworks could be seen outside of the room as the beautiful sights of coloured explosions and lights brightened the skies and as the doctor and nurse entered the room, the tried comforting the girls-

Doctor: Seems like he held out longer than I expected.

Nurse: What do you mean?

Doctor: He passed away on 12 A.M. in 30 seconds, he held out for 30 seconds to be with her and lost his breath..

Nurse: O-Oh my..

Doctor: Right as soon as his lungs stopped operating, he forced himself to have his last wishes, huh? Definitely a true man.

Rize: T-Touya...Touya..

Maya: Onii-chan..

"Ah, this pain in my chest..Must be sadness I guess..I-I never really cried and the only time I remembered crying was when I was still a little girl..B-But..This is the first time I've cried the most in my life and there's a part of me that does not want to live anymore but I know for a fact that if I threw away my life right now, he'll get angry at me and he'll definitely scold me for sure. Though this is also one of the first time I've been in love and managed to stay with my first boyfriend for this long. Years from now, I doubt I'll ever forget my first true love parting away from me in front of my own eyes." - Tedeza Rize

-THE END-


End file.
